Ad mortem
by SheySnape
Summary: Por que él quería irse... que todo terminase en aquel momento. Pero ella no le dejó, no sería capaz de permitirlo...
1. Chapter 1- Maldita monotonía

Cinco meses, eso era todo lo que ella había dejado pasar desde que todo se dio por finalizado, desde aquel fatídico día, o noche, quizá más de uno, quien sabe. Las nubes y la oscuridad no le había dejado distinguirlo. Sí, la guerra había pasado y ahora tocaba recuperarse de lo sufrido, algo que el mundo mágico no veía muy claro.

Hermione Granger estaba en casa, pero esa ya no era su casa, aquel sofá en el que estaba sentada no tenía la calidez que solía tener cuando su madre paseaba nerviosamente una y otra vez ofreciéndole lo que fuese, o su padre le contaba como había ido el día en la clínica de odontología. Ya nada de eso estaba en pie, la guerra se lo había llevado todo, o casi todo lo que ella amaba, sus padres habían sido asesinados por los mortífagos en Australia, a pesar de haberlos llevado para su protección.

Miro el libro que tenía en la mano, pero no era capaz de prestar atención a sus líneas, su cabeza no podía pensar, no tenía fuerzas para ello. Se levantó del sofá, y caminó hacia aquella caja en la que su madre le había dejado una nota, y un obsequio, por si todo salía mal. La abrió de nuevo, el olor a madera vieja inundó sus fosas nasales, el olor a recuerdos. Desplegó el ya mugriento papel.

_**Querida Hermione,**_

_**Hija mía, no tengo mucho que decirte en esta carta, ni tiempo para escribir todo lo que me gustaría, no más de lo que tu padre y yo te hemos querido transmitir durante todos estos años. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo especial para tu dieciocho cumpleaños? Aquí está, y este yo contigo o no creo que es una forma de seguir estando ahí, aunque no en persona si en tu corazón, por que como te contaba cuando eras muy pequeña, ya no lo recordarás; Aquellos a los que queremos no se van jamás, pues el amor siempre será superior a la muerte, no la derrotará, pues no se puede traer de nuevo a los muertos, pero siempre será superior a ello, no dejando que se vallan del todo. Nunca. Este anillo es una pequeña pieza familiar, la abuela me lo dejó a mi, y de la misma forma yo te lo doy a ti, mi amor, cuídate, y recuerda que papa y mama te quieren, estemos o no. Siempre, eternamente, contigo.**_

_**Mama.**_

Las lagrimas recorrían las mejilla de la joven hechicera, ya había pasado dos meses desde que tenía dieciocho años, pero no se había puesto ese anillo de plata con un pequeño rubí. No podía aceptarlo, sentirse tan sola ahora que Harry y Ron estaban haciendo prácticas para ser aurores. Caminó hasta uno de los primeros cajones con el anillo en la mano, sacó la carta que Mcgonagall le había enviado unos días atrás, podría recuperar el séptimo año, pero tampoco sabía si quería volver al castillo, temía sentirse perdida, más de lo que estaba. Agitó la varita y su baúl se materializó dejante suyo, completamente lleno, no perdería nada, no podría sentirse más perdida de lo que estaba.

En el castillo las cosas eran algo diferentes, el hecho de que todo hubiese terminado y la vuelta del director desde aquel limbo habían hecho las cosas mucho más llevaderas para los pocos alumnos que ya se encontraban allí, pues ese curso no iba a ser como todos los cursos en Hogwarts, menos alumnos y menos vida era lo que tenía el castillo entonces, a pesar de la leve alegría. No para todos, pues había una persona que si que había querido perderse en aquella guerra. Severus Snape no podía más, nada había cambiado después de haber saldado su deuda, no sentía la necesidad de pagarle aquello a Lily Potter, aquello había quedado atrás, pero él era un hombre sin vida, odiado por la mayoría, se sentía como un monstruo y esa sensación no había remitido como imaginó. Las clases no había comenzado y a pesar de que Albus le había dejado recuperar su puesto en pociones, no salía de las mazmorras para grandes cosas, el anciano ya comenzaba a preocuparse, algunos días subía a cenar, otros no, y el sabor que mejor recordaba era el del whisky de fuego que lo acompañaba a cualquier hora compartiendo alcoba con los libros. Así era, Severus Snape no le encontraba sentido a nada, su imagen era realmente penosa a su vista, aquella maldita butaca en la que estaba sentado, aquella maldita botella y el maldito vaso que no dejaba de volcar en su boca, maldito todo. Miró por la venta, el frío comenzaba a llegar, recordó que aquello le gustaba, pero no saldría a darse cuenta una vez más de que nada, nada. Había cambiado.


	2. Chapter 2- De golpe

La joven se metió en la cama lentamente, debía ordenar su mente e intentar dormir para subirse al expreso al día siguiente, sabía que no sería fácil, pero algo le decía que allí estaba su lugar y debía intentarlo, después de todo las asignaturas serían más libres, al menos transformaciones e historia de la magia.

El día siguiente no tardó en llegar, la joven se levantó de la cama con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, se sentó en la cama intentando apartar los aun rebeldes rizos de su rostro, cuando vio el baúl en el suelo, se encogió levemente de hombros y se dirigió al baño para quedarse mirándose al espejo, a sus dieciocho años había madurado mucho, sabía que mentalmente lo había hecho hacía ya tiempo, pero su cuerpo había cambiado también, sus más marcadas curvas lo decían todo, y su cabello aun rebelde pero mas ondulado le recordaba que aquello posiblemente jamás cambiaría. Ya era toda una mujer, podía sentir el poder de su magia adulta, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan inexperta… Miró el reloj para recordar que debía aparecerse en el andén si quería llegar a Hogwarts a tiempo, le envió una lechuza a Ginny quien también cursaría ese año para subir juntas al expreso. Al menos podría hablar con alguien y los nervios que sentía cambiarían.

Llegó a la estación tras sentir un fuerte mareo, miró por encima de las cabezas hasta que vio una melena pelirroja que se abalanzó sobre ella en cuanto la vio.

-¡Oh Herms!-la joven pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza –¿como te va todo?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-no lo se Ginny todo ha sido muy raro…¿y tu? ¿Como fue todo al final?¿como están Harry y Ron?- se podía ver la preocupación en las palabras de la joven ya que prácticamente no había visto a sus dos mejores amigos desde que la guerra terminó.

-ah, ya sabes, obsesionados con lo de ser aurores y haciendo prácticas…. Se acuerdan mucho de ti Herms… todos nos acordamos, te has distanciado demasiado…- la castaña asintió.

-lo se…

-no debiste hacerlo…

-si debí, lo necesitaba… lo siento…- Ginny la abrazó.

-hablaremos de esto en el vagón o no tendremos sitio después- Hermione sonrió y asintió siguiendo a la joven Wesley hasta uno de los compartimentos del tren.

-me gustaría que me explicases por que Herms…- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-no lo se, solo lo necesitaba, hay algo que no esta zanjado para mi, mira fuera Ginny el ambiente no ha cambiado, yo no siento cambio alguno, y hay algo que no me deja tranquila…

-el que?

- no lo se…- Ginny la miró con preocupación.

-date tiempo… pero siempre estaremos ahí Herms…- Hermione sonrió aun mirando la intensa lluvia caer por la ventana. El tren ya llevaba un par de horas de camino y en una más estarían en Hogwarts. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda, asi que abrió el libro que tenía en las manos y comenzó a leer para pasar el tiempo.

Cuando los vagones se detuvieron en un golpe seco el corazón de Hermione se alteró. Bajó con la pelirroja para ver el imponente castillo reconstruido exactamente igual que como solía ser, parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que aquella paredes que guardaban todas sus vivencias había caído de una en una delante suyo… caminaron hasta las valsas que les ayudaron a cruzar el lago negro después de saludar a Hagrid. El momento en el que las puertas se abrieron su corazón dio un vuelco. Había sido informada de la recuperación de Dumbledore, pero verlo ahí le causó una sensación muy fuerte.

-¡Jóvenes alumnos de séptimo me alegro de que hayáis decidido venir a cursar el año! Bienvenidos a vuestro hogar- Albus miró a Hermione con calidez al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella- el banquete comenzará en unos minutos.- Los pocos alumnos que ya habían llegado pasaron las enormes puertas doradas y tomaron asiento en sus mesas. Albus también lo hizo con la mesa de profesores detrás, todo estaba igual. La mesa de profesores…, el cerebro de Hermione pareció dar un vuelco, su vista se torció desde Hagrid… Poppy… Flitwick… Mcgonagall… Albus Dumbledore… Sprout… Su corazón dio un vuelco, un autentico golpe por el cual incluso le dolió en el pecho.

-Hermione… ¿estás bien?-no respondió. Los ojos negros la miraron casi por detrás de la copa, clavándose en los suyos con fiereza, con una fiereza que a ella le entristeció, pero al mismo tiempo la tranquilizó, sus ojos se pararon en la piel cetrina, blanca y pálida, el pelo negro aun más descuidado si era posible y una ojeras oscuras nada saludables. Estaba vivo… Se alegro en su interior, pero el estado en el que veía a Severus Snape no la alegraba tanto. No sabía descifrar lo que había en la mirada del oscuro hechicero, era algo indescriptible para Hermione, no había probado bocado, y ella tampoco, cuando apartó la mirada Hermione se levantó aun con una mano en el pecho, la angustia se lo oprimía, su cuerpo le pedía relajarse, ella le había dado el antídoto, había sido ella, y él estaba vivo, Harry le contó sus memorias, solo a ella y a Ron, el resto solo sabían que era un espía de Dumbledore, pero esa alegría era contrarrestada con aquella mirada, y aquel estado en el que lo veía.

Salió del comedor ante la atónita mirada de algunos de los Gryffindors, e incluso Albus pareció mirarla con preocupación. Snape salió por la puerta hacía las mazmorras, y entonces sí el anciano se levantó detrás de él, Severus le había contado que Hermione había sido la que consiguió preparar el antídoto, la que se la dio y comprendió el por qué de la situación, pero la puerta de madera oscura se cerró en sus narices antes de que pudiese entrar.

-¡Severus! Vamos, abre la puerta. ¿No pensarías que desaparecería todo al terminar la guerra verdad? Se realista, ¡no seas cobarde!- eso siempre funcionaba.


	3. Chapter 3- Ataques

La puerta se abrió delante de sus ojos, pero el anciano no dio ni un solo paso, simplemente miró a Severus de espaldas a él con ira en los ojos seguramente, había hecho abrirse la puerta con un ligero movimiento de su mano izquierda, demasiado tranquilo como para ser bueno.

-hijo… no me ignores, no debes reaccionar asi…

-no vas a decirme como debo o no debo reaccionar Albus! Yo debería estar muerto y por culpa de esa… esa Granger…- Albus sonrió para si mismo, al menos no la había insultado.

-Hermione no pudo verte morir, no pudo dejarte ahí Severus, debería agradecérselo en vez de estar renegando.

-agradecerselo?- miró con rabia al anciano- todo habría acabado si no fuese por la genial idea de la soberana sabelotodo "tengo solución para todo menos para cerrar la maldita boca"!

-Severus!- Albus lo miró con desaprobación, pero podía ver algo diferente en la mirada de Severus quien estaba sirviendo una gran cantidad de whisky de fuego en un vaso.

-debería dejar eso ya hijo… no te estás haciendo ningún favor… y esas ojeras no creo que sean sanas… debería cuidarte más.

-Albus no hace falta que me digas que debo hacer, se cuidarme yo solo…- dijo él con voz seca.

-pues permíteme que te diga que no lo parece Severus…

-dejame en paz quieres? La guerra ya ha pasado ya no me necesitas! Hazme el maldito favor de desaparecer desapareced todos!- Severus tiró el vaso contra el suelo y se dirigió a la ventana. Para mirar por ella aun con rabia en la cara.

-dejame Albus… por favor…- el anciano director lo miró con dolor en los ojos, le costaba verlo asi.

-tu verás Severus, piensa bien lo que haces…- salió de allí, dejando al oscuro mago con la frente contra el frio cristal.

-debería haber terminado…- aquel fue el último susurro antes de conjurar otro vaso y derramarlo en su boca con rabia.

Hermione se quedó tirada en su cama de la habitación de prefecta que Minerva le había otorgado, contaba con red flu, pero no estaba de humor como para visitar a Ginny ni a nadie, solo quería quitarse el mensaje de esos ojos negros de la cabeza.

Sabía que él no agradecía que lo hubiese salvado, todo lo contrario, pero ella no hubiese sido capaz de dejarlo morir y sabía que el era consciente de eso, también sabía que debía hablar con él, pero como sacar fuerzas y atrevimiento para la reacción que iba a tener seguro.

Ella no sabía si podía con ello.

No tardó en dormirse, su cabeza necesitaba un merecido descanso o estaba segura de que le explotaría, se dejó envolver por l tranquilidad que no duraría mucho, pensando en alguien que posiblemente no estaría pegando ojos en esos momentos.

Unos fuertes golpes la despertaron a la mañana siguiente,

-Herms! Vamos, a desayunar, hoy hay clases por la mañana y no creo que quieras llegar tarde a pociones y sin desayunar!- la voz estruendosa y chillona de Ginny la saco del tranquilo sueño y aun más lo que le había dicho. ¿Pociones? Eso si que era ser una persona sin suerte, o una persona con demasiado miedo.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y salió al encuentro con la pelirroja quien ya había notado algo raro en la actitud de Hermione pero no dijo nada, ya que sabía que no recibiría respuestas. Legaron al gran comedor, y ambas se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, el colegio aun parecía estar casi vacío en comparación con el resto de los años, se había perdido tanta gente que no parecía el mismo a pesar de serlo.

Desayunaron con algo de prisa y se dirigieron a las mazmorras antes de que llegasen tarde empezando desde el primer día. Había algunos Slytherins ya sentados y unos pocos de su casa, por lo que tomó asiento al lado de su amiga, no habían podido dividirlos por edades, y se alegro de tener la oportunidad de tener el apoyo de Ginny aquel año.

Un enorme estruendo hizo que todos dejasen de hablar, la puerta se cerro mágicamente repitiendo el fuerte sonido, y los murmuros volvieron a comenzar de nuevo.

-no quiero escuchar… ni una sola palabra… más.- las voces dejaron de sonar, y la pizarra se llenó de instrucciones, las manos de Hermione temblaron.

-Espero que sus adorables manos de héroes de guerra sepan hacer la poción escrita en la pizarra en hora y media… la quiero embotellada y etiquetada y no daré ni un minuto más ni uno menos… comiencen…- su voz oscura y profunda era tan tranquila que incluso Neville sintió uno de esos escalofríos que solía sentir años atrás, se notaba un extraño temblor en su voz, Hermione comenzó a cortar los ingredientes para desviar su mente pero al poco tiempo sintió el cuerpo de Ginny temblar y tensarse mirando hacia ella.

-Granger… haga gala de su sabelotodismo y no me decepcione más… los ojos de escarabajo se cortan en dirección… contraria- Hermione subió la mirada temblando a los ojos negros- ellos no tienen culpa de su inutilidad…- Hermione sintió un nudo subir por su garganta y las lágrimas asomar por sus ojos, bajó la mirada y cambió la dirección de la hoja de plata sin contestar.

-siempre tan correcta…- casi podía imaginar la sonrisa socarrona en los labios de Snape, pero al subir los ojos no la vio, no había expresión en su mirada, simplemente la observaba.

Pudo respirar cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, echándole una última mirada que ella le mantuvo con la suya interrogante. Aquella clase sería realmente larga.

* * *

He subido una de las escenas próximas (lejana jeje) de este fic a mi perfil de deviantart, solo buscad "sheysnape deviantart" en google y os saldrá mi galería^^ es la última y si ya me decis que os parece... sería increíble (que mala soy... XDD) para que veáis de que me sirve no dormir XD espero que os guste y que se pueda ver bien :))

**Sheysnape**


	4. Chapter 4- Transformaciones

La clase continuó y Ginny se dio cuenta de que su amiga no levantaba la cabeza prácticamente ni para mirar los ingredientes que estaba agarrando de la mesa, sabía que era la forma de actuar de Hermione cuando tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo delante de nadie, lo hacía desde que eran pequeñas.

-las dos horas pasaron y algunos comenzaron a pasar por la mesa en la que Snape continuaba leyendo ensayos, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron de las últimas, la pelirroja sintió que a su amiga le temblaba el paso, se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad, a ella jamás le habían afectado tanto los desprecios de Snape.

La agarró suavemente del brazo tocando su espalda para darle algo de seguridad y la castaña dejo la muestra encima de la mesa, los ojos de Snape se clavaron en los suyos negro-melado, pero el hombre bajó la mirada como si nada, y Ginny tiró de Hermione suavemente saliendo aun con su mano tomada.

-que hay ahora Herms?- la joven no contestaba.

-Herms?

-Trans…formaciones… creo.- el labio inferior le temblaba, Ginebra la miró pero solo caminaron hasta el aula en la que Mcgonagall no tardó en aparecer.

-Buenos días!- todos respondieron educadamente, y la clase comenzó con normalidad, deberían transformar un simple lazo rosa en el color de su casa, Slytherin, verde y plateado y Griffindor, dorado y granate. Explicó cómo debía hacerse el encantamiento y las primeras sesiones de prueba comenzaron para los alumnos, algunos consiguieron transformarlo a sus colores correctamente y muchos otros hicieron autenticas barbaridades con los lazos.

-Herms! Lo he conseguido! Dorado y… y… rosa?- La castaña no le respondió, estaba con los ojos fijos en su lazo.

Negro. Ese era el color en el que se había convertido, Ginny lo transfiguró a como era nerviosa.

-bueno Herms… prueba otra vez, seguramente te saldrá mejor- Hermione volvió a hacer los movimientos.

El lazo volvió a volverse negro.

Las manos de Hermione temblaban, Ginny quería decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Pudo ver como los ojos de su amiga se cristalizaban y sabía por que. Al menos se hacía una idea. La castaña salió de la clase corriendo ante la atónita mirada de Mcgonagall pero sabía que no debía seguirla.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir en cuanto salió al pasillo, como había podido hacerle tanto daño con esas simples palabras? Se había burlado de una forma mil veces más intensa otras veces, y el maldito hechizo… el lazo… Se sentó en la torre de astronomía, no tenía fuerzas para nada, se dejó llevar por las lágrimas que aun ni siquiera ella comprendía.

Los alumnos de séptimo podrían ir a Hogsmeade eso la relajaba podría pasar un día sola en cabeza de puerco o las tres escobas, eso era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento.

La horas pasaron y simplemente subió a su habitación, posiblemente después de la hora de comer daría un paseo, pero no haría mucho más ese día.

En las mazmorras Severus daba vueltas con Dumbledore observándole con detenimiento por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-no entiendo porque no quieres jugar una partida Severus, sabes que siempre bajo a esta hora.

-eso era antes Albus, simplemente siempre te gano, siempre haces los mismos movimientos y no estoy de humor.

-y eso por que?

-por nada- Severus desvió la mirada.

-sabes? Minerva me dijo que la joven Hermione salió llorando de su clase esta mañana, pobre jovencita, sabes por que podría ser?- A Severus se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

-porque habría de saberlo?-Albus sonrió.

-no lo se, venía bastante sensible de tu clase según ella, pasó algo?- Las cejas de Severus se arquearon, no se había pasado, no señor, ella lo había hecho mal él le había hecho lo que siempre le hacía. Que demonios pasaba con esa mujer?... niña? "Granger"le corrigió su mente.

-nada en absoluto Albus…

-está bien Severus, cuento con que mañana vendrás a Hogsmeade…

-ire…

-bien, buenas noches hijo.

-buenas… noches.


	5. Chapter 5- Hielo

_**Espero que les esté gustando, y gracias por todos los reviews ^^. A leer!:3**_

* * *

La mañana llego como se había ido la noche, entre una lluvia intensa que se fue convirtiendo en suaves copos, una fina capa de nieve cubría Hogwarts dándole un aire navideño que aun no había llegado. Hermione se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza esa mañana, recordó Hogsmeade y pensó que al menos sería un día tranquilo. Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta le dijeron lo contrario.

-Hermione! Llegaremos tarde a Hogsmeade, vamos levanta!

Se vistió e intento peinar suavemente los rebeldes rizos que aun se formaban por las mañanas en su cabeza, después bajo a encontrarse con el resto de los grupos y su amiga que ya estaba impaciente y se montaron n uno de los carruajes que llevaban al pueblo. Necesitaba estar sola, pero pasaría un rato con Ginny para que no fuese demasiado obvio.

Cuando se detuvieron ambas bajaron del carruaje para pisar los primeros copos de la fría nieve, había nevado más en Hogsmeade y el paisaje era realmente bonito.

-te parece si vamos a tomar algo a las tres escobas?- Hermione pareció dudar.

-preferiría dar una vuelta por el bosque yo sola Ginny, debo relajarme, Ginny?- vio a la pelirroja hablando con Dean Tomas, por lo que se escabullo hacía el camino que llevaba a la casa de los gritos, daría un paseo hasta acercarse lo suficiente a ella y después volvería, aquel lugar le traía muchos sucesos a la cabeza, pero de alguna forma se sentía en paz. Como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Caminó tranquilamente y sumergida en sus pensamientos por uno de los caminos estrechos y sinuosos de aquel bosque entonces vestido de blanco, porque le habría afectado tanto aquello en la clase de pociones? Acaso fue lo que dijo o la mirada de reproche y rabia que le había dedicado?, podía comprender por que Snape se sentía así, pero no iba a aceptar sus razones para no querer seguir vivo, eso era un comportamiento muy cobarde, y ella sabía que él no era un cobarde.

Escuchó pasos un poco más delante de lo que ella se encontraba en el camino, las ramas de los arboles comenzaban a cerrarse como garras hasta que pudo ver una silueta negra, un nudo se formó en su garganta, no sabía por que pero ya sabía quien era, se acercó un poco más caminando con la tranquilidad que su cuerpo le permitía era increíble el contraste que él formaba con el entorno, negro con blanco, de pronto Snape se agachó, parecía que estaba recogiendo una planta de un color verde muy fuerte,la joven se acercó más, era increíble lo negro que era su cabello y lo pálido que era, de perfil aun tenía un aire más varonil, y esa nariz… sonrió para si misma, le acabaría gustando por más grande que fuese después de todos esos años. La sonrisa no tardó en irse de su cara en ese momento.

-sabe Granger? Espero equivocarme pero empiezo a pensar que no la educaron correctamente, no sabe que meterse en los asuntos de los demás de una forma tan descarada es de mala educación?- no sabía que decir, debía haber previsto que él se daría cuenta, después de todo era quien era.

-yo…eeh… no… no quería moles…

-oh callese ya, debería estar volviendo al castillo como los demás… o es que no se ha metido en bastantes problemas a lo largo de su vida Granger?- Hermione lo miró con rabía se comportaba como un maldito bastardo.

-aun tengo media hora señor… y… yo quería hablar con usted…- tras decirlo se sintió mejor, pero le daba verdadero miedo la respuesta.

-hable entonces, no tengo mi tiempo para perderlo con usted

-solo quería saber… como se encuentra…- la ceja izquierda del hombre se disparó en un gesto cínico.

-como me encuentro?- susurró aquello tan bajo que la joven tembló, se acercó a ella a paso muy lento hasta quedar en frente de la joven, aun con aquel gesto.

-vivo Granger… pero no entiendo qué demonios le importa a usted eso, es tan estúpida que podrían haberla matado por hacer lo que hizo, si el señor tenebroso no se hubiera marchado, si hubiese decidido volverpor lo que fuese… estaría muerta- estaba muy cerca, la miraba con una rabia extraña, porque no era rabia en realidad.

-tampoco entiendo que le importa a usted eso, profesor…- susurró acercándose aun más.

-no se atreva a hablarme así insufrible…

-sabelotodo?- Hermione sonrió, no supo porque pero había sonado tan tierno, enrojeció al instante al ver el asombro de Snape, seguro que se le notaba que se había sonrojado.

Severus estaba algo enredado en sus propios pensamientos mientras observaba en sonrojo de su alumna, ella tenía razón pero él también, le gradecía que lo hubiese salvado, pero él no tenía nada especial por lo que vivir, y eso era lo que más le dolía, él no era nada, no tenía nada, ni a nadie. De pronto recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella llegase.

-Granger… ve el rio ahí abajo?...- ella asintió, había un pequeño riachuelo rodeado de plantas y algunas flores de color rojo vino.

-necesito una de esas plantas para una poción… podría ayudarme a… llegar hasta una?- a Hermione le sorprendió que se lo pidiese pero asintió.

-Venga, yo la sostendré solo necesito el tronco de la planta no importa si agarra la flor también yo la separaré…- Snape parecía desconfiado de si debería estar pidiéndole eso a ella. Le ofreció una de sus pálidas manos, Hermione la agarró lentamente a medida que bajaba por la cuesta de tierra que la acercaba a las plantas del riachuelo helado, era áspera… pero suave a la vez, los largos dedos la aprisionaron con fuerza para que no pudiese caer. Esturo el brazo con la pequeña hoja de plata para cortar una de la plantas pero el trozo de nieve sobre el que estaba apoyado su pie adelantado se separó de la tierra por haberlo endurecido y la joven cayó con la planta en la mano llevándose consigo a Snape hasta la superficie helada que por suerte no se rompió quedando su muñeca atrapada debajo de ella y el peso de su profesor encima de ella. Ambos se quedaron mirándose y en silencio.

-no se mueva Granger… el hielo…

-tengo la plata…

-al cuerno con la planta, no se mueva…- el cabello negro rozó suavemente el cuello de la joven, a pesar de no cuidarlo precisamente tenía un tacto sedoso, miró en cuelo de la túnica negra mientras él intentaba moverse lentamente enrojecido todo lo que su pálida piel le permitía por la posición.

-su cuello…

-que Granger…- los ojos del pocionista subieron a los de ella, la tensión se podía cortar

-parece doloroso…

-solo ve el vendaje Granger…

-lo vi en su día…

-está mejor que en su día…

Todo se quedó en silencio, Hermione se dedicó a respirar el aroma a sándalo y menta que él desprendía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que deberían moverse.

-endureceré el hielo e intentare moverme… no… se mueva.


	6. Chapter 6- Siempre tan Snape

Snape se movio levemente, quedándose quieto y pegado a Hermione cuando escuchó el hielo crujir, sus mejillas enrojecieron más, no solo por la posición, el hielo se estaba rompiendo y el problema de era de é ya que ella estaba de espaldas.

-maldita sea…- susurró por lo bajo, la miró un segundo, la mirada de Granger era todo un poema, estaba roja por la posición, a punto de reir por el nerviosismo de él y asustada por lo del hielo.

-Granger… quiero que se pegue a mi… voy a aparecerme fuera de este maldito lugar… hágalo despacio-

Hermione comenzó a rodearlo por debajo de la capa, roja pero con curiosidad y una motivación para hacerlo que raramente no era solo salir del hielo, se maldijo a si misma por aquello, cerró sus piernas aferrando a su profesor entre ellas.

-asi?- Snape asintió más rojo que antes, y de pronto ambos sintieron un fuerte mareo y cayeron en la misma posición cuando el remolino paró en el húmedo y blanco suelo dando vueltas por una colina que bajaba hasta la casa de Hagrid.

-profesor! Vamos contra la casa!

-ya lo he visto Granger suélteme cuando se lo diga e intente parar!

-ya!- Hermione lo soltó y ambos comenzaron a frenar con los pies chocando entre ellos hasta que dieron un fuerte golpe contra la piedra, primero Snape y después Hermione contra él quedando encima.

-Hermione al ver a su profesor debajo completamente despeinado y con la ropa negra medio blanca no pudo evitar reir, él le tapó la boca.

-definitivamente la guerra la volvió loca Granger… ssh… no se qué pensará Hagrid si nos encuentra cállese!- Hermione intentó no reír con la mano de Snape en su boca. El oscuro mago se apareció en una de la entradas traseras del castillo.

-sígame, el otro lado estará lleno de alumnos…- por que estaba tan nervioso? El rubor no había desaparecido, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, en la división del camino hacía las mazmorras y las escaleras que subían a la torre Ambos se quedaron parados.

-eeh… yo debería…- comenzó ella.

-será mejor que suba a…- ambos se miraron.

-Granger, recuerde que tendrá castigo esta semana después de la cena, empezando desde hoy no se me ha olvidado lo de meterse en asuntos que no le incumben. Hermione asintió mirándolo con algo de enfado. Siempre tan Snape.

Subió a la torre con la mente hecha un lio, al menos pudo ver que Snape se lo agradecía, fue lo poco que pudo leer en aquellos ojos condenadamente negros, pero también sabía que estaba enfadado por ello.

-Herms! Has vuelto creimos que te habías perdido por el bosque, ya es tarde no tienes hambre? Sabes? Vamos a jugar al ajedrez mágico esta noche! Vienes? Será genial!

-Ginny Ginny para, relájate, esta noche no puedo, se me alargó al paseo lo siento…

-no puedes?- Hermione suspiró los Weasley solo escuchaban lo que querían

-no..

-por que?

-verás yo… tengo…

-una cita?- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-no! Ginny tengo un… castigo con Snape…- las cejas de la pelirroja se alzaron.

-y para eso te pones tan nerviosa?- el color de Hermione subió aun más.

-Hermione… pasa algo?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-ya…- dijo la pelirroja con desconfianza.

-vamos a cenar entonces, Hermione asintió y ambas bajaron al comedor, se sentaron en su mesa y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, aun así, la castaña no estaba del todo metida en la conversación, sentía unos ojos negros observarla, cuando desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, Severus volteó la cabeza rápidamente, nervioso pretendiendo hablar con Albus?

-Albus habla…

-como dices hijo?

-habla de algo…- Severus lo miró supicante.

-intentas disimular? Eso arece interesante que te pone tan nervioso?

-habla de algo! Por Merlín!- Albus rio

-ya estamos hablando hijo, que te pasa? No has tocado la comida- era verdad, ya estaban hablando, pensó en restarse puntos a su propia casa por idiota, tenía la mente en una nube, pero no… el reloj de arena verde continuaría igual de lleno.

-no… no me pasa nada, solo…

-has mirado demasiado a alguien Severus? Oh cuéntame!, que interesante!

-voy a….- se levantó nervioso- creo que voy a ir a mi despacho tengo… ensayos que corregir y… buenas…. Noches Albus- salió por la puerta trasera que daba a las mazmorras huyendo, lo más rápido que pudo.

-Hermione observó todo desde su mesa, lo que no sabía era el impresionante interés de cierto anciano y cierta pelirroja en el asunto.

-que crees que le pasa a Snape Hems?

-no… no lo se, tendría cosas que hacer…

-parecía nervioso después de estar mirándote más de media hora… es raro no?- Hermione tragó saliva con fuerza.

-no me miraba seguro se quedó mirando a un punto fijo…

-deberías ir a tu castigo…- la pelirroja rio, que estaba pasando ahí?

-oh si! Cierto! Debería… debería ir! Si!...- se levanto nerviosa y salió de allí a todo correr. Que demonios le pasaba?


	7. Chapter 7- Yo no soy nada

Severus caminó a paso rápido hasta las mazmorras, sabía que ya no tenía por que correr, pero sus piernas no le dejaban relajarse, prácticamente corrió hasta un pequeño armario lleno de botellas, ni siquiera recordó que podía usar magia para ello agarró una de whisky de fuego y corrió a por un vaso a otro de los armarios, se preguntó por que tendría tantos armarios y después de maldecirse se dejó caer en la enorme butaca de cuero negro delante de su escritorio. Hechizo la botella que le sirvió la enorme cantidad de tres o cuatro dedos de whisky en el vaso y la dejó fluir por su garganta como si de zumo de calabaza se tratase.

-que te pasa… vuelve a controlarte imbécil… inmaduro… idiota eso es lo que soy… un viejo idiota!- volvió a llenar el vaso y a vaciarlo igual que el anterior, ya se sentía más calmado.

Su mente le recordó el castigo de Granger de pronto. Volvió a llenar el vaso.

Hermione caminó por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, debía admitir que estaba nerviosa, de lo contrario se estaría mintiendo a si misma, se paró delante de la puerta negra y simplemente sacó valor para dar un par de sonoros golpes en ella. La puerta se abrió sola, lentamente y sin hacer ruido alguno, entro con cautela hasta ver a Snape sentado en su escritorio al parecer leyendo algunos ensayos.

-buenas… noches señor

-siéntese Granger…- eso no empezaba bien.

-creí que iba a cumplir mi castigo…- aquello la estaba sorprendiendo demasiado en poco tiempo.

-no se haga ilusiones Granger, claro que lo va a cumplir… va a ayudarme a corregir los ensayos de los… inútiles de primer año- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como dos platos, corregir?, miró la muñeca derecha con la que escribía, la vio algo hinchada por habérsela doblado al caer encima de ella, no sabía si podría escribir bien.

Snape movió la mano con un gesto tranquilo y una de las sillas se movió hasta su lado, Hermione se levanto y se acercó con cautela hasta sentarse, el hombre le tendió una pluma y tinta roja. A la joven le sorprendieron los gestos vagos con los que se movía su profesor, no tenía la misma elegancia y agresividad que solía tener al moverse, sus ojos se desviaron hasta un vaso con un liquido ambarino, whisky de fuego, había estado bebiendo?

-Profesor… si me dijese más o menos con qué nivel… debo corregir…- Severus giró a mirarla, porque la había sentado tan cerca? Se quedó mirando los ojos miel un rato.

-Creo que sabe perfectamente como corrijo, y el nivel que exijo Granger…

-tengo que ser tan dura?

-tiene que demostrarles su propio nivel Granger…- eso había sido un cumplido? un aroma almendrado mezclado con el suave a sándalo la embriagó. Definitivamente, había bebido.

Agarró la pluma en silencio, la estancia estaba iluminada por dos pobres velas, intentó mover la muñeca con la soltura con la que solía, pero se le hizo imposible, así que intentó escribir lentamente.

-intentaré pensar que no se le ha olvidado escribir Granger…- Hermione enrojeció, Snape desvió la mirada, pero volvió a mirarla con disimulo, se había fijado en el golpe de tono morado y rojo que tenía en la muñeca, la tenía hinchada también. De pronto dejó la pluma encima de la mesa y cerró su tintero.

Se levantó de la silla con decisión pero no como siempre, Hermione no sabía que hacía pero intentó continuar corrigiendo como si nada, lo escuchó agarrar algunos frascos de cristal y algo blanco. Lo vio volver a la mesa cuando sintió que una de las grandes y pálidas manos le quitaba la pluma lentamente y que el hombre volvía a sentarse.

-Creo o espero que su mente aun le sea lo suficientemente útil como para hacerle darse cuenta de que no puede escribir con la muñeca en ese estado…

-no es nada…

-la tiene hinchada, si es algo…- agarró la muñeca de la joven que tembló lentamente e hizo que la posase sobre uno de sus muslos

-que…

-ssh…- agarró el frasco de cristal que contenía un liquido azulado y comenzó a esparcirlo con los dedos con suavidad, Hermione seguía mirándolo a la cara, las os cortinas de cabello negro se la tapaban levemente, estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, agarró el frasco de liquido verdo y dio un suave masaje sin apretar demasiado la castaña volvió a fijar su mirada en el cuello de él, quien había comenzado a vendar la muñeca, la cual dolía considerablemente menos. Cuando terminó la joven subió la mano vendada inconscientemente hasta el cuello de hombre, Snape pareció quedarse estático y Hermione simplemente podía pensar la locura que estaba haciendo pero sus manos no parecían querer colaborar y parar. Le sorprendió que él no estuviese reaccionando, parecía estar pensando en algo, simplemente pasó la mano por su cuello y la apartó con algo de miedo.

-Gracias…

Volvió a agarrar la pluma con cuidado Snape la seguía mirando como hipnotizado, agarro su pluma también a los pocos minutos, sentía las mejillas arder, no sabía por qué, ni por qué demonios había hecho eso, y cuando ella… mejor era no pensar en eso.

-Granger vallase, terminará eso mañana le reservaré unos cuantos ensayos para su lúcida mente…

-Tengo hora libre ahora, no me importa quedarme señor… se está bien aquí…

-como?

-digo que se está bien aquí, señor, es agradable estar aquí, corrigiendo, con… usted- La ceja izquierda se levantó súbitamente.

-le es agradable estar en las mazmorras con el murciélago Granger? Acaso es algún tipo de broma?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-yo jamás le he llamado así señor, hágame el favor de usar la lucidez de su mente tanto que habla de la mía y no generalizar…

-no se atreva a hablarme así Granger…

-siempre hace lo mismo!

-siempre hago que!- el tono de voz de ambos comenzó a subir.

-yo jamás le he odiado, jamás le he insultado, siempre confié en usted! Sabía que Dumbledore estaba detrás de su propia supuesta muerte! Estaba segura y usted me trata como si tuviese que defenderse como hace de todos los demás, son unos idiotas por no querer comprender! Lo salve por que no podía soportar el hecho de no hacer nada, me alejé de mis amigos por que no podía creer que fuese capaces de dejar a una persona morir por rencor, siempre busque su aprobación ser algo mínimamente… no especial, si no, algo… para usted!

-lo era!

-siempre me trató igual!

-tenía que defenderte!

-tenía que defender a Harry!

-Harry y esa maldita zanahoria con patas estás vivos gracias a ti mujer estúpida! Tu eras la mente, tu eras la única que leía toneladas de libros que realmente quería ser algo más que un saco de serrín con una varita! Pasé horas intentando hacer la poción de mandrágora de forma perfecta cuando te petrifico ese hijo de puta! Jamás podría haber dejado que te pasara nada!

-jamás lo demostró…

-no podía hacerlo…

-me odia incluso por salvarle…

-no la odio. Es que no lo comprendes? No tengo nada por lo que vivir…

-así que yo soy eso… nada.- los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par.

-no se a donde quiere llegar Granger…

-Oblivié a mis padres señor… los mataron aun así, fui capaz de hacerlo, he visto morir a cientos de mis compañeros… pero no pude soportar verlo morir a usted… según mi lógica eso significa que lo necesitaba entonces… y el hecho de alegrarme de que siga vivo quiere decir que lo necesito ahora también… lo cual da como resultado que si no tiene nada por lo que vivir y usted es importante para mi yo no soy nada para usted…


	8. Chapter 8- Sabelotodo

_**Se que es bastante cortito pero algo es algo^^. Espero que lo disfruten! no tardaré en actualizar :3.**_

* * *

La joven se dio la vuelta y continuó leyendo el ensayo que tenía sobre la mesa, algo furiosa pero convencida de lo que le había dicho, sabía que Snape aun la estaba mirando, su cara era todo un poema, estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado y arrepentido en parte por haberla tratado asi.

-podrían haberla matado…- aquel susurro de su grave voz la sacó del ensayo completamente, pero no lo miró y continuó corrigiendo.

-pero no lo hicieron…

Snape la miro aun con más intensidad.

-Granger yo…- cruzo las manos jugando con los dedos nervioso, pero intentó no hacerlo notar.

-no es tan difícil…

-lo siento.

Entonces la joven dejó la pluma en el tintero y lo miró, parecía que eso era lo único que ella necesitaba escuchar.

-siento haberla tratado así y no haberle podido decir todo lo que era…

-eso no fue su culpa…

Snape se quedó en silencio, eso era verdad, pero aun así se sentía mal, Hermione miró el ensayo un segundo, y después sonrió.

-tiene muy pocos fallos… y he sido dura, creo que aquí tiene a otra sabelotodo señor…- miró a su profesor complaciente, pero Snape negó con la cabeza.

-Solo hay un titulo en mi materia para una sabelotodo y afortunadamente este fue ocupado hace años… Granger…

-si? Por quien?- Snape curvó un poco la sonrisa, no estaba sonriendo del todo, pero aquel gesto sarcástico le quedaba bien.

-verá… hace unos siete años una niñita petulante se presento en el gran comedor con el resto de los alumnos de primero…- Hermione sonrio, era un bastardo- y… resulta que aquella niña era de los pocos seres vivos que tragaban más libros que yo en este castillo… se aprendía los malditos libros de memoria!- Hermione no pudo evitar reír- y que pasó con ella profesor?- Snape se levantó y comenzó a pasearse alrededor de la mesa.

-los licántropos… sabía que lo sabría… las llaves, el maldito perro pulgoso con tres cabezas de las cuales a la segunda le debo una buena cicatriz en la pierna… seguro que también conocía el espejo… la primera vez que se lo llame le cogí tanto gusto al nombre que creo que la hizo especial, era maravillosa… después creció, jamás pensé que crecería tan rápido… no se qué os echan los elfos en la comida, debe ser fertilizante o algo así…- Hermione rio de buena gana, estaba bromeando?- en fin, sabe Granger? En su primer año la condenada incluso me quemó la capa, esa mocosa se atrevió incluso a robarme, en mi propio almacén de ingredientes!- Hermione estaba completamente roja.

-pero ya no era una mocosa… había crecido, era un mujer realmente inteligete, una joven brillante, y creo que quedan pocas personas como ella, era tan… poco estúpida, perfecta y tan… - bajo el tono de voz mientras miraba por la ventana- hermosa que… - Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos – en conclusión ese término solo la define a usted Granger, es una maldita e insufrible sabelotodo.

Su tono de voz cambio por completo, volvió a sentarse ante los enormes ojos miel abiertos mirándolo incrédulos.

-Debería irse a su sala común y descansar, es tarde- sentenció.

Hermione se levantó sin decir nada, porque no sabía que decir.

-Gracias…

-por que…

-por todo lo que ha dicho…- Snape no contesto.

De pronto la joven se acercó a él y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, entre esta y la mejilla, Snape se quedó estático.

-hasta mañana… señor.

Corrió escaleras arriba y cruzo los pasillos a toda velocidad, no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer aquello… pero ella… no, él era Snape.

El hombre volvió a mirar el vaso medio lleno y, por qué no, lo llenó un poco más se llevó la otra mano al lugar que aun sentía cálido por el beso. Rio de una forma bastante escalofriante.

-Severus Snape… eres un idiota…- la oscura voz retumbo en las paredes hasta que la puerta de madera se abrió dejando paso a una larga barba blanca.


	9. Chapter 9- La contraseña

_**Continuación de Chapter 8- Sabelotodo, por fin los ordené, espero que les guste! :3**_

* * *

Albus entró por la puerta sonriente.

-Severus! Te he estado buscando, te has ido realmente rápido de la cena! Me estaba preocupando.

-tenía un castigo y… quería descansar…

-un castigo? Tan pronto empiezas a torturar a los pobres chicos? Y de quien se trataba?

-de… Granger

-Granger?- la sonrisa de Albus creció el doble lo cual realmente asustó a Snape.

-si…- Severus comenzó a ponerse realmente nervioso a pesar de no haber estado presente aquel maldito viejo parecía saberlo todo. Siempre.

-y que ha hecho la adorable Hermione para que la castigues?- ahí si que lo dejó sin habla, que hiba a decirle, que se la había encontrado y se había molestado solo porque ella se le quedase mirando para castigarla una semana?

-creo que no se dirijió a mí con el respeto adecuado esta tarde Albus…

-eres demasiado duro, con como la tratas normal que de vez en cuando la pobre chica salte Severus!- Snape se llevó las manos a la cabeza y después dio otro largo sorbo a su vaso, es que él también le hiba a dar el sermón sobre como la había tratado.

-Albus me gustaría estar solo un rato…

-pero hijo, pasó algo en el castigo?- los ojos del anciano parecieron encenderse por la curiosidad.

-no.- aquella sentencia le sonó extraña a Dumbledore.

-de acuerdo Severus, espero que descanses… y sé que estas harto de que te lo repita pero…

-pero que Albus…

-deberías dejar eso que tienes en la mano- Severus miró el vaso de whiskey.

-hasta mañana…

-adios Severus…- y tal como había venido volvió a irse, dejando a Severus con un sabor de boca bastante malo, su mano volvió a subir a su mejilla, aun sentía aquella sensación, salió de las mazmorras a paso realmente rápido, ni siquiera sabía por qué sus piernas se dirigían exactamente a la torre de Gryffindor hasta que estuvo casi allí, se quedó parado en medio del pasillo pensando por que demonios había ido allí.

Se recordó a si mismo allí parado, nada había cambiado realmente, se vio suplicando perdón y llorándole a alguien que jamás lo valoró, él cometió errores, pero todo el mundo se merecía que lo perdonasen al menos una vez, había estado tan ciego… y ella… ella lo había perdonado después de siete años de insultos y desprecios, solo con escuchar salir una disculpa sincera de sus labios, no había derramado ni una lágrima y sin más lo había perdonado, y aquel beso… De pronto se dio cuenta de que unos veinte alumnos de Gryffindor se le habían quedado mirando, se dio cuenta de que se había sentado en uno de los bancos que había contra la pared casi al lado del cuadro de la señora gorda que lo miraba de reojo, levantó la mirada con dureza, no podía permitirse dar esa imagen y todos continuaron su camino algo más rápido y con un poco de miedo, era como un hechizo.

-desea algo profesor Snape?- la rechoncha voz de la señora gorda lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

-oh ehh… quisiera entrar

-contraseña?- las cejas de Severus se alzaronal máximo.

-Soy el jefe de la casa Slytherin…

-contraseña?

-por las barbas de Merlín sabe quien soy! Como voy a saber yo la contraseña de Gryffindor?

-no va a entrar sin contraseña, sabes joven, solo te he visto una vez con tantas ganas de entrar a esta sala común y sin poder hacerlo, estabas deshecho en lágrimas… que tendrías… 15 años?

La rabia comenzó a invadir a Snape. Su voz se volvió peligrosa.

-mantén la boca cerrada, y abre esa maldita puerta, o creo que va a haber un grave accidente incendiario con uno de los cuadros del castillo…

-como te…- Severus sacó la varita y la puerta se abrió de golpe, no le gustaba estar ahí, tan acogedor iluminado y caliente… vio a Granger de espaldas, parecía estar hablando, se acercó a paso rápido sin ni siquiera saber que demonios iba a decirle.

-Granger!- vio una cabellera pelirroja darse la vuelta al mismo tiempo que la castaña, su cerebro se quedó bloqueado – oh… señorita Wealey…- Ginny lo miró sin poder creérselo, que hacía ese ahí?

-s…. si profesor?- Hermione parecía nerviosa.

-Snape miró a ginny con odio, por que siempre estaba en medio! Eran los malditos genes!

-yo eh…. Venia…

-si profesor?

-aah… decirle que, no olvide su castigo mañana y el resto de las noches… - era un idiota que hacía ahí, con intención de decirle qué había subido hasta esa maldita torre?- y… buenas noches- se agachó levemente como saludo y salió de allí como alma que lleva al diablo.

-ginny aun seguía impresionada.

-wow… Hermione, a Snape le debe de divertir de forma impresionante castigarte para subir hasta aquí de forma tan efusiva…- Hermione seguía mirando a la puerta.

-si…


	10. Chapter 10- No recordaba

Se encerró en sus aposentos tras cruzar su despacho, contra la puerta, se miró las manos nervioso, y después las llevó al negro cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás con actitud nerviosa.

-eres estúpido… no puede está pasándome esto… - Se maldijo una y otra vez pero ella… había hecho tanto… y todo lo que le había dicho… realmente ella lo valoraba, a pesar de que para él no había nada que valorar, había querido decir algo con aquello de que él era importante para ella y que quería su aprobación y ser al menos a "algo" para él?

-no se refería a eso Severus eres un idiota!- parecía un autentico loco con el vaso en la mano y gritándose a si mismo en alto hablando en tercera persona, decidió meterse a la cama a pesar de que sabía que no pegaría ojo.

Mientras tanto en la torre Hermione estaba echada en su cama.

Después de lo del beso se había quedado dudando si Snape se habría molestado o simplemente le había dado igual, pero cuando subió a la torre de esa forma tan intensa y… vio a Ginny y se quedó callado, asustado y perdido por unos segundos… si fuese a insultarla por aquel gesto de ella lo hubiese hecho delante de Ginny sin problema… y aquella escusa de recordarle el castigo era tan ridícula como para ser cierta viniendo de él… que le quería decir de verdad?

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas mientras él día siguiente llegaba e intentaba dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con dificultad y cansada, se había quedado casi hasta las cinco de la maldita mañana pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, en lo que sentía ella, por que al menos debía admitirse a ella misma que lo sentía, le tenía tanto amor y aprecio… y había estado sabiendo tanto tiempo sobre él lo que otros no… que aquello la había hecho descubrir un nuevo sentimiento.

Severus se levantó con una sensación extraña de la cama, se quedó sentado en el borde de la misma, con la camisa del pijama negro de seda medio abierta por el calor que había pasado esa noche, estaba sudando. Mucho. Tenía una sensación de nervios, urgencia e inquietud que no soportaba, tenía que hablar con ella, pero primero tenía que ducharse y por supuesto soportar todo el día antes de que legase el castigo.

El día pasó lento para ambos, Hermione simplemente pasó el día en el castillo con Ginny ya que aun tenían muy pocas clases hasta que la joven le avisó de que tenía que bajar a las mazmorras después de la cena, durante la cual no vio a Snape aparecer.

Albus había bajado a ver al pocionista media hora antes del castigo de Hermione.

-no has venido a cenar hoy.

-lo se

-por qué?

-no tenía hambre….- Albus lo miró con desaprobación, pudo ver el leve sudor frío que cubría la frente de Snape.

-no tienes buen aspecto… estás bien hijo?

-si… me… me debió sentar algo mal ayer Albus es solo eso… tengo… castigo con Granger te agradecería que me dejaras solo…

-oh claro Severus, cuida de Hermione mmh? Buenas noches- Snape no contestó, no sabía por qué se encontraba tan sumamente mal y cansado, supuso que los nervios que sentía formaban parte de ello, ya le pasaba cuando era pequeño, se sentó a esperar hasta que escuchó los suaves toques en la puerta y la abrió con un suave movimiento de mano.

Hermione tomó una gran cantidad de aire antes de entrar.

-buenas noches…- Snape levantó levemente la mirada.

-siéntese- la silla de la noche anterior seguía en el mismo lugar a su lado por lo que se sentó en ella, Snape le tendió una buena cantidad de ensayos y le acercó la pluma y la tinta roja de nuevo.

-me gustaría… hablar con usted un momento antes de… empezar

-a que espera entonces…

-si lo de ayer le molesto…. Lo siento… como vino a la torre pensé que…

-fui a la torre a comunicarle que hoy debía estar aquí Granger…

-eso es mentira… sabía que yo me acordaría…- Snape enrojeció.

-no me molestó… en… absoluto, vi a Weasley y…

-que quería decirme en realidad?- Hermione se había fijado en lo mal que parecía estar Snape, habría cogido frio o algo? Él seguía en silencio, solo la miraba con detenimiento.

-profesor?... está bien?

-si… yo…

-Le gustó señor?- mierda! Pero que hacía se había vuelto loca?

-a que se refiere…

-al beso…

-solo me besó en la mejilla Granger no es muy normal pero supongo que si… se que para usted sería desagradable pero…

-en absoluto.

Snape hizo un ruido. Estaba nervioso. Mucho.

-he estado pensando… y… no le agradecí que se preocupara por lo que me podría haber pasado… por… salvarle

-no es necesario, usted me salvó, he de decir que no era un antídoto fácil d elaborar… supongo que eso se merece algunos puntos…- Hermione rio.

-jamás me ha dado ni uno solo, eso sería muy interesante

-tendría que suicidarme después…

-le gustó…- Snape asintió volviendo a sentir aquella extraña sensación en el estómago.

-quiere que lo repita?- Snape la miraba callado.

-si…

-igual que ayer?- otros minutos de silencio.

-no…- Hermione se acercó lentamente, los ojos de él se cerraron lentamente cuando el embriagante y suave aroma a vainilla y miel de ella llegó a sus fosas nasales los terminó de cerrar cuando la sintió a pocos centímetros, la sintió dudar, o sería miedo hasta que sintió los húmedos y suaves labios de ella encima de los suyos, aquello lo sorprendió pero se quedó estático hasta que sintió los labios de ella aprisionar suavemente su labios inferior lo que lo hizo comenzar a colaborar. No recordaba haber sentido nunca una sensación como aquella.


	11. Chapter 11- Pasillos y leones

Hermione separó los labios muy lentamente, y comenzó a abrir los ojos, pudo ver que Snape aun los tenía cerrados, pudo ver aquellos túneles negros cuando los comenzó a abrir con mucha cautela, mirándola con intensidad, sin abrirlos del todo.

Hermione subió su mano y la apoyó en el hombros del hombre, acariciando con suavidad, dejando que pasaran por su cabello hasta el cuello y volviendo a los hombros cuando sintió que esa vez él se acercaba, con verdadero tiento, poso sus labios sobre los de ella, sin moverse, sorprendiéndola por aquello, Hermione lo ayudo colaborando un poco, moviéndolos suavemente encima de los de él, hasta que la intensidad fue subiendo y ella mordió suavemente el labios interior de él haciéndolo relajarse para así poder profundizar el beso.

Ambos disfrutando del sabor de la boca del otro, hasta que se separaron en silencio.

-eso fue…- Hermione estaba completamente roja, no pudo terminar la frase.

-Filch… comenzará su ronda, en cinco minutos… tendrá problemas para volver si no lo hace ya… yo…- se paró un segundo- lo siento… no debí… aceptar que…

-ssh…

-podría… acompañarla.

-podría…- Severus medio sonrió y se levantó, estaba nervioso y por lo que podía ver ella también así que decidió que lo mejor sería caminar hacia la puerta, vio que ella lo seguía y sonrió para sí mismo. Era un desgraciado, encima ella lo había besado la debería haber detenido, no quería hacerle daño… y él era un profesional en eso.

Caminaron hasta que el maullido de una gata los hizo detenerse, Severus empujo a la joven detrás de él a una velocidad impresionante y la tapó con la capa agarrándola levemente y haciendo que ella se agarrase a su espalda.

-Profesor Snape…

-idiota…. Te agradecería que quitases a tu bicho sarnoso de mis pies…- Filch agarró rápidamente a su gata y tras darle un beso en la cabeza se la llevó por el pasillo mirando a Snape con miedo. Hermione intentó no reír a ella tampoco le gustaba esa gata. Cuando filch se alejó lo suficiente dejo la risa salir

-pobre hombre…- seguía riendo- Snape se dio la vuelta y la miró incrédulo.

-odio a ese bicho…

-yo también…- la tenía entre uno de los cuadros y su cuerpo, pero se separó y ambos subieron hasta la torre, aun algo alejados del cuadro de la señora gorda en el pasillo Snape se paró.

-debería… seguir…

-si…- ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que él se fue a dar la vuelta para marcharse pero Hermione agarró la capa suavemente haciendo que se voltease y se acercó a él plantándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana…- Hermione no podía de dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-buenas… noches…- Snape salió de allí a paso rápido, como intentando no volver atrás por miedo a sus reacciones.

Hermione cruzo el retrato que la miró algo extrañada, lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que cierta amiga suya había visto lo ocurrido ya que ella también volvía de un castigo con Mcgonagall por escribir una carta a Harry durante la clase, se había escondido a tiempo, y su expresión no tenía precio.

-Ah Ginny… que haces despierta?- la vio frente al fuego pero la pelirroja le sonreía de una manera un poco extraña.

-ahh nada no podía dormir… que tal en el castico con Snape?- Hermione enrojeció pero supo disimularlo.

-ah…. Bien solo… limpié… y corregí ensayos…

-un poco tarde no? Digo… hace una hora que terminaba…- Hermione se tensó.

-se le pasó la hora y yo ya sabes… me concentro y… el tiempo vuela

-viniste sola con Filch haciendo guardia?, valla… Snape te podría haber acompañado si fue su culpa…

-no cue su culpa…

-como?

-oh no! Si! Lo fue! Pero… ya sabes cómo es Snape…

-claaro…- el tono irónico de Ginny la hizo temblar.

-bueno… creo que me iré a descansar estoy algo cansada…. Vienes?-Ginny asintió y ambas subieron a la cama, una vez dentro Hermione analizó el día siguiente, aquello iba a ser extraño. Que sentía ella? Que sentía él? Y que iba a hacer? Como debía comportarse? Era tan nuevo e… inesperado.

-Herms…

-si?

-puedes contarme lo que sea lo sabes verdad?- Hermione asintió, agradeció que Ginny se quedase en su habitación esa noche.

-lo sé… - Ginny sonrió.

-esperare a que estés preparada… para eso estoy- le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para taparse. Hermione sonrió no había nada que ocultarle a Ginny ella siempre sabía lo que pasaba y estaba para ayudar, de pronto no se sintió tan sola, pero cada vez que se analizaba se daba cuenta de que lo estaba, ahora quizá no? O lo seguía estando? Decidió dormir, el día siguiente no sería del todo fácil…


	12. Chapter 12- Impulso

Hermione se despertó con una sensación extraña, primero tuvo que ubicar donde estaba y recordar la noche anterior, se había levantado con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y se había sentido perdida, ahora lo recordaba todo, se llevó la mano a los labios, y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que Ginny también estaña allí, la miraba sonriendo, desde la puerta.

-voy a vestirme, deja de pensar tanto o la cabeza te explotará Herms!, deberías hacer lo mismo- y sin más se fue por la puerta hacia su habitación.

Hermione se vistió y se peino algo más de lo habitual y con más esfuerzo, se sentía exhausta y no podía soportar el hecho de no saber lo que iba a pasar ni como tenía que reaccionar ella, o aun más peligroso… como iba a reaccionar él.

Bajó a desayunar con Ginny a su lado, ambas desayunaron tranquilas, y se dirigieron a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras que había retomado Remus.

La mañana pasó con algunos encontronazos, en los pasillos, pero simplemente no sabían que decir.

Hermione caminaba por uno de los pasillos que cruzaba las mazmorras con las escaleras hacia el gran comedor para la hora de comer cuando chocó contra una alta figura negra.

-Merlín!- miró arriba y sintió que un infarto se aproximaba, un enorme nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse.

-yo… lo…

-mire por dond…

-siento.- los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.

-no… importa- los dos se acomodaron la ropa por el golpe y Snape se agachó a por uno de los libros de pociones de ella. Dándoselo lentamente.

-Gracias…

-hasta la noche…- Hermione lo miró incrédula, tenía clase con él en diez minutos.

-hasta ahora…- Snape se maldijo por lo bajo, había quedado como un estúpido, Comenzó a caminar hacia el aula, y Hermione se dirigió allí unos metros más atrás.

Había algunos alumnos en clase así que entró después de Snape, un grupo de alumnos entró después, entre ellos Ginny que se puso al lado de Hermione.

Snape agitó la varita con un movimiento mínimo, la pizarra se llenó de instrucciones, la poción del sueño eterno. No era fácil, pero siguiendo las instrucciones le saldría bien, eso pensaba ella, pero sus ojos tenían otros planes al parecer, y se giraban hacia arriba del caldero y fijándolos en su profesor, quien se había sentado y parecía estar leyendo.

Todo comenzó bien, ayudó algo a Ginny que más que nada estaba completamente perdida.

Snape comenzó a pararse para revisar si había alguna clase de desastre peligroso, como podía ser el de Longbottom Que había adquirido un extraño color tirando a negro, al parecer las cosas no cambiaban con los años. Hermione se tensó como el día anterior, porque siempre tenía que hacerlo por detrás?

Ginny se alejó a coger algunos ingredientes, por supuesto que ella no iba a aguantar cualquier sarcasmo que Snape le pudiese soltar, apellidarse Weasley era bastante duro.

Hermione no movía ni un solo musculo, Snape se acercó un poco más, podía sentirlo detrás de ella, podía imaginarse que la distancia era mínima. Vio la mano de él agarrar una hojas de lavanda y otras pocas de menta y echarla en su calderón con lentitud, al verlo Ginny se quedó estática al lado del armario del cual estaba tomando los ingredientes, sonrió y se quedó quieta observando, si volvía lo arruinaría.

Vio a Snape echar algo al caldero de ella, Hermione se movió un poco hacia atrás se quedó tensa al chocar contra el cuerpo de él, Ginny intentó no reír por la cara de Hermione, los ojos los tenía entre cerrados y miraba hacia atrás nerviosa y sin moverse, pudo ver la mano de Snape en la cintura de ella entre la capa, posiblemente por el impulso de ella al pegarse a él inconscientemente. Removió un par de veces y vio como le susurraba algo al mismo tiempo que quitaba la mano de su cintura y soltaba el cucharón.

-si hecha la lavanda primero la hace más ligera… - Se encaminó hacia el siguiente soltándola, y dejándola temblando ligeramente.

-gracias…- Snape la miró, pero se giró hacia el caldero de Nevile.

La clase pasó sin más alteraciones y Ginny no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo que había visto, notaba a Hermione nerviosa.

-Te parece si vamos a la sala común a descansar? A la noche tienes castigo y… creo que lo necesitas

-estoy bien Ginny…

-te noto nerviosa, debería relajarte, Dean y Seamus tienen una cervezas de mantequilla y he pedido algunos zumos de calabaza a los elfos, te vendrá bien venir.

Hermione asintió solo faltaban tres horas para el castigo y no tenía intención de ir a cenar asi que se sentó en la sala común a tomar algo con Ginny. Al llegar la hora no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ponerse de los nervios. Aquello que había hecho en clase… la dejó impresionada, era tan distante pero esos gestos la dejaban confundida. Decidió ir bajando a las mazmorras, si no podría quitarse los nervios y solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para que la cena terminase.


	13. Chapter 13- Todo lo que mereces

_**Tardaré un poco más en actualizar el siguiente, espero que este les guste! oh, y gracias de verdad por los reviews, me inspiran y animan mucho a seguir! gracias, gracias y gracias! :3!**_

_**a leer!**_

* * *

Tocó la puerta una vez llegó a ella, sin ni siquiera pensarlo ni darse cuenta de que aun faltaban cinco minutos para la hora, aun así la puerta se abrió lentamente como solía hacerlo siempre.

-buenas… noches- lo vio parado delante de la mesa de su escritorio, levemente apoyado en ella.

-faltan cinco minutos para que comience su castigo…- No. Eso sí que no podía hacerlo. No podía pretender ser tan bastardo como para pasar olímpicamente de ella.

-no podía… soportarlo más…

-el que si se puede saber?

-seguir pensando

-y bien?

-en por qué. Pensando en el porqué… sabía que después haría esto- Snape comprendía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo la joven, pero como debía comportarse él? Imaginó que lo más cómodo para ella y en general para los dos era aquello. Pero al parecer no, al parecer a veces olvidaba que a ella aún le quedaban sentimientos.

-fue usted quien me besó…

-usted me lo pidió…

-yo solo acepté… pensé que esto… le sería menos incómodo- Hemione rodó los ojos y dio un par de pasos adelante.

-puede que sea más cómodo, a lo mejor, pero esto es tremendamente doloroso? Lo ve? Ni siquiera usted!, solo debo valer para tragar libros verdad?- dos tímidas lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de la joven bruja.

-yo no… Granger…

-vamos dígalo!- Snape dio un paso lento hacia delante, pero se quedó rígido exactamente en aquel lugar.

-es usted… una de las personas más inteligentes que jamás he conocido Granger… y tengo años para comparar

-no es tan mayor…

-voy a llegar casi a los cuarenta años Granger, le llevo veinte añ…

-diecinueve- lo cortó. Snape medio sonrió

-sabelotodo…

-bastardo…- la ceja de Snape se disparó.

-es usted preciosa Granger… no se qué necio con graves problemas de visión se ha atrevido a negártelo… lo único que no llego a comprender es como pudo… besarme. A mi. Podría ser feliz con Weasley… y…

-yo no quiero a Ron, el solo vive para el Quidditch… y para su fama… yo no quiero a alguien así… nadie jamás ha conseguido que me sienta… protegida y querida de verdad… nadie me ha demostrado… puede que pida demasiado…

-se merece eso y más… Weasley es un idiota…- Hermione lo miró con desaprobación, pero el gesto de obviedad forzada de Snape la hizo asentir. Muy idiota.

-usted no lo es…

-como?

-usted es un hombre increíble…- Hermione hablaba mirando a la pared que tenía una estantería como si él no estuviese allí.

-no me haga reír Granger… no sabe lo que he hecho, no soy una buena persona por más que haya hecho lo que sea en esta guerra.

-pero tiene bajo control esa parte de usted… -la ceja de Snape volvió a dispararse- se merece dejarla ir, y salir si debe hacerlo.

-no tiene perdón! Nada de lo que he hecho jamás tiene perdón!- Snape se estaba comenzando a alterar tenía a Hermione contra la estantería. Al ver como ella chocaba con la espalda y algunos tarros caían apoyó los brazos en una de las baldas dejándola encerrada.

-yo….- la voz le tembló…

-que…

-yo te perdono… - Snape se quedó mirándola con intensidad, Hermione no sabía que descifrar en aquellos ojos, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos, subió sus manos con lentitud hacia su rostro y comenzó a subirlas desde la barbilla hasta acariciar suavemente las mejillas del hombre, quien cerró los ojos, trazó la curva de su nariz con los pulgares con suavidad, sintió a Snape acercarse.

-jamás lograré comprender… por que…- Hermione sonrió suavemente.

-eso no importa…- Severus se acercó lentamente hasta dejar sus labios quietos sobre los de ella, quien apretó algo más los suyos dándole permiso y dejando correr sus dedos sobre el cabello negro como una noche sin estrellas.

-esto es una… locura- Hermione volvió a morder suavidad su labio inferior, como la noche anterior, habiéndolo suspirar y aprovechando para profundizar el beso que comenzaba a perder su inocencia. Terminó de perderla cuando él lamio el labio inferior de ella y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en Merlín sabe qué momento, probándose de nuevo con suavidad, hasta perder esta también. Snape se pegó aun más contra ella si eso era posible, realmente parecía que necesitaban tomarlo todo el uno del otro.


	14. Chapter 14- Red Flu

El beso se fue suavizando a medida que Hermione acariciaba el cabello de él, alborotándolo con delicadeza, Severus dejó los labios quietos al sentir como las manos de ella dejaban su cabello y se dedicaban a rodearlo en un abrazo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho por ser él considerablemente más alto que ella, Snape respiro con profundidad, eso le resultaba extraño, necesitaba tomar aire, estaba completamente rígido.

-que…

-ssh…- Severus subió la mano e imitó el gesto anterior de Hermione, pasando los largos y pálidos dedos por las puntas del cabello castaño, subiendo hasta acariciar la blanca y suave piel, volvió a bajar, esa vez hasta tomarla de una de sus manos y caminar hacia el no muy grande sofá de cuero negro que había al otro lado del despacho. Aun sin soltar la mano de Hermione que parecía hechizada mirando los profundos ojos negros de él, se sentó en el haciéndola sentarse en sus muslos, la joven no tardo en volver a besarlo, acariciando el cuello de Snape y besándolo con delicadeza, dando suaves probadas al interior de su boca, nada agresivo, vio como el hombre de pronto desviaba la mirada hacia el reloj y lo miraba con odio.

-solo cinco minutos… más…- Snape sonrió con sarcasmo.

-jamás pensé que nadie me pediría que alargase un castigo… - Hermione rio y lo volvió a besar, no pudiendo dejar que Snape protestase con ganas. Lo besó con todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que sentía y no comprendía y supo que él también lo estaba haciendo, después de todo era bien sabido que Severus Snape no era un hombre de muchas palabras, se separó lentamente de ella.

-esto… es…- Hermione seguía jugando con uno de los mechones negros, no parecía que le estuviese escuchando.

-que siente…- Snape se quedo callado.

-ahora… que siente…- Hermione lo miraba con ansia de saber.

-primero… no creo que después de esto tengas que seguir tratándome de usted o me sentiré como el bastardo que soy- Hermione frunció el ceño- y segundo… si te dijese lo que siento ahora mismo, saldrías corriendo…

-no lo haría

-de todas formas no es relevante…

-lo es

-no aun…- Hermione sonrió.

-es un poco raro…- La ceja de Snape acompaño a la que ya estaba alzada.

-es absolutamente descabellado, es una locura…- Hermione lo beso haciéndolo callar.

-espero que no me hagas callar así en clase…- Hermione lo miró con diversión.-y fuera?- Snape hizo un gesto de obviedad.

-lo pensaré… ahora debería acompañarte a la cama…- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-a… a tu cama! A… yo quería decir a la… torre! Si a la torre!- Hermione lo miró apenada.

-no puedo qued…

-no. Hoy no… tenemos que hablar de… como llevar esto si… quieres llevar esto claro si tu quieres… algo o…

-me encanta…

-que?

-cuando estás así…- Hermione rio.

-nada… claro que quiero… algo- Snape sonrió de lado.

-te acompañare a la torre…- Hermione se quedó pensativa, de pronto lo miró relajada y se acercó a él tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la chimenea.

-que haces?

-tengo red flu…- Snape casi sonrió.-puedo… abrírtela si… quieres

-si.

-bien.

Hermione apunto con la varita y un fuego verdoso subió, agarró algunos polvos y Snape entro agachándose en la chimenea a su lado.

-habitación de Hermione Jane Granger!- la joven tiró los polvos y el verde fuego los engulló.

Aparecieron en la habitación de Hermione, saliendo antes de que el fuego comenzase a arder.

-valla… Minerva te ha dejado esto muy… acogedor… - Hermione sonrió.

-Se ha portado genial conmigo desde lo de mis padres…

-lo siento…

-no importa, todos perdimos a mucha gente… siempre estará ahí…- Snape se dio la vuelta tras mirarla hacia la chimenea.

-espera! Quieres… un té? Algo?- Snape sonrió, jamás la había visto así de… comprometida con algo, lo alagaba.

-Herm… Hermione…- sonó extremadamente extraño. -es muy tarde… deberías estar dormida hace media hora…- ella sonrió- y después yo soy la correcta…- Snape la miró incrédulo.

-hasta mañana…- Hermione sonrió y lo hizo besarla con suavidad poniéndose de puntillas y profundizando el beso con lentitud. Snape agarró su cintura con delicadeza, parecía que se iba a romper… se separó de ella con la respiración agitada.

-buenas noches…- Hermione le dio un beso rápido, había algo adictivo en esos finos labios.

-buenas noches…- y sin más desapareció en el fuego verde. Dejando a Hermione con los ojos entre cerrados y los labios y mejillas enrojecidos.


	15. Chapter 15- Miel y Jazmín

La noche no fue buena para ninguno de los dos a pesar de los acontecimientos recientes, pero si había que elegir entre quien lo estaba pasando peor ese era Severus, todas las dudas y miedos se le estaba acumulando, todo había vuelto, los recuerdos, fantasmas del pasado, errores… y el miedo a repetirlos lo hacían dar vueltas en la cama. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar, pensar en cosas, pero sobre todo en lo que iba a pasar después de aquello.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tanto pensar acabaría no siendo bueno, le costó ponerse en pie y tomo una poción revitalizadora que desgraciadamente no hizo mucho de su baúl, pensó en bajar a desayunar, pero recordó que Dumbledore había querido que aquel día fuese libre por el tema de que el colegio estaba medio vacío y merecían disfrutar después de la guerra, volvió a meterse a la cama tras encender un vivo fuego pues nevaba de una forma increíble fuera, comenzó a leer uno de los libros de transformaciones cuando de pronto escuchó un extraño ruido en la chimenea, al principio lo ignoró hasta que un enorme golpe y un intenso fuego verde esmeralda inundó la habitación.

-aaargggh… Merlín!- Hermione se sobresalto al reconocer inmediatamente a Snape.

-Oh… el fuego!

-demonios! Tiene una red flu conectada a una chimenea en funcionamiento? Eso es suicida!

-lo siento! No sabía que… que hace aquí?...

-solo…- la voz el tembló.

-quería saber que estaba… estabas bien después de lo de ayer y bueno las clases empiezan en…

-hoy no hay clases… - lo había vuelto a hacer.

-si… pero…

-a que ha venido?- Snape la miró con reprobación- a que has venido…

-a ver como estabas… y…

-y…- Hermione rio, un ligero sonrojo comenzaba a asomar por sus mejillas.

-y nada… por cierto, no has bajado a desayunar…- Hermione negó

-creo que me quedaré aquí con el día que hace y no teniendo clases… tú has subido al comedor?- él asintió- has desayunado?- Snape negó.

-iba a… - la joven castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- a… pedirle algo de desayunar a Winky… puedes quedarte a desayunar conmigo… si… quieres- Severus la miró con una expresión muy rara.

- Albus seguro que vendrá a mi despacho si hoy no hay clases… siempre… me hace jugar al ajedrez mágico…

-podrías estar solo un rato…

-yo…

-por favor…- Snape suspiró y se sentó en la cama, agitó la varita suavemente y tras un plop! Winky apareció delante de ellos.

-que desea el pro…-miró a Hermione y después a Snape- …fesor… señor Snape?

-trae algo de desayunar de abajo café y té…

-si señor, Winky lo traerá señor…

-Gracias…

Hermione sonrió le gustaba como Snape trataba a Winky se sentó en la cama a su lado cuando los desayunos aparecieron encima de la cama.

-Has pensado… que quieres hacer cuando salgas de aquí?... Hermione sonrió, al menos había comenzado una conversación mientras removía el café pacientemente.

-medimagia o… pociones…- los ojos de Snape se abrieron.

-sorprendente… jamás pensé que podrías tener interés en mi materia…

-siempre lo tuve. Pero la medimagia me atraía mucho.

-serías una buena pocionista.

-gracias…- Hermione sonrió con sinceridad, no podría acostumbrarse a sus cumplidos, no al menos si no iban acompañados de alguna bordería.

-no obstante… deberías dejar de aprenderte los libros de memoria y experimentar tu misma si quieres conseguirlo….- ese era Snape. Rio por lo bajo, le empezaba a gustar aquello.

-menos mal… jamás puedes soltar un cumplido sin ponerle condiciones?- Snape pareció ponerse serio, siempre lo hacía.

-lo siento…

-no era un reproche, no serías tú sin hacer eso…- la ceja de Snape se alzó.

-eres masoquista…- ella rio de buena gana- Hermione…- aun no se le hacía fácil decir su nombre- quiero que tengas en cuentas que no soy… ni mucho menos lo que te mereces, las cosas conmigo no son fáciles… yo…. No soy fácil.

-me da igual… creo que podré soportarte - volvió a reír y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras él masticaba un trozo de tostada que casi se le atraganta. Se veía realmente adorable. Severus apartó un poco la bandeja o acabaría en el suelo. Miró a la cama en la que estaban sentados con miedo, y se tensó por la cercanía de Hermione.

-yo no estaría tan seguro…- Hermione lo volvió a besar, esta vez más cerca de los labios, con ternura infinita.

-Hermione…- la voz de Severus parecía querer advertirle algo pero la joven pasó a posar sus labios sobre los de él, sin hacer caso a la cama ni a la advertencia de él.

Lo besó un rato más hasta que Severus se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama en su misma posición, Hermione lo notó cansado y se subió más a la cama, sintió la relajación de Snape al aspirar el aroma a miel y jazmín de ella en las sabanas.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo hizo levantarse quedando sentado de nuevo, se movió con cautela al hueco que había detrás de él y el cabecero de la cama, se dispuso a rodear sus hombros acariciándolos con suavidad.

-no duermes mucho verdad?...- Snape negó con la cabeza.

-deberías…

-no puedo.- Hermione miró al fuego, había un contraste agradable entre la nieve, el frio helador de fuera y la cálida estancia junto al ambiente en el que se encontraban, comenzó a dejar caer la capa por sus hombros haciéndolo levantarse y quitándosela ante su asombro.

-que…

-ssh…- pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Snape acariciando su pecho con suavidad, vio que este había cerrado los ojos. Subió sus manos apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con suavidad y desabrochó los primeros dos botones de la levita acariciando su cuello por encima del vendaje con cuidado.

Apartó el pelo con la otra mano, y comenzó a dar suaves besos en el cuello del hombre mientras presionaba sus hombros con suavidad dejándolo completamente extasiado. Ambos acabaron echados en la mullida cama, a la luz del cálido fuego entre besos y suaves caricias con la nieve como único testigo.

-me gustan tus labios…- Hermione sonrió por lo tonto que había sonado, Severus también lo hizo.

-lo he notado… últimamente…- la joven dio un pequeño beso a su nariz y la ceja del hombre se alzó hasta que ella volvió a sus labios haciendo que todos sus músculos se relajasen, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, ambos estaban agotados y eso era demasiado, daba igual que fuesen las nueve de la mañana, que él no tuviese que estar allí o el frió que hiciese fuera, Severus sintió sus ojos cerrarse poco a poco mientras aspiraba el aroma a miel de aquellos rizos castaños que intentaban salvarlo de su miseria.


	16. Chapter 16- Valor líquido

Hermione fue la primera en despertar, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando respiro profundamente, aspirando un aroma a hierbas suave y profundo.

Se incorporó un poco en la cama, apoyándose sobre una de sus manos y simplemente no pudo creer la imagen que tenía delante. Severus Snape, al parecer aun completamente dormido, algunos mechones de cabello negro le tapaban la parte derecha de la cara ligeramente y tenía una expresión completamente relajada, la joven no pudo evitar apartar con suavidad el negro mechón de pelo, y beso su mejilla con suavidad, haciéndolo suspirar con fuerza, se movió un poco y ella aprovecho para besar sus labios con suavidad.

Realmente la sorprendía él hecho de verlo con aquella expresión, lo volvió a besar, acariciándole el cabello hacia atrás hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos, la miró sorprendido al principio, hasta que sin previo aviso ella posó sus labios sobre los suyos, sin dejarle tiempo siquiera para poder situarse, él respondió inconscientemente a los suaves labios de Hermione hasta que pareció recobrar su mente.

-oh… mierda, Albus!- se incorporó alterado.

-es igual seguro que pensará que estás en la biblioteca o dando u paseo por el lago…

-hace tiempo que no doy paseos por el lago… seguro que… oh no se qué pensará pero no lo conoces es un…

-sí, lo sé- Hermione rio de buena gana- seguro que ha hecho todo tipo de hipótesis!- Snape sonrió y asintió.

-qué hora es?

-las doce y media…

-Merlín…- Hermione sonrió.

-al menos habrás descansado…- Severus la miró, había sido el perfume de ella sus besos o simplemente lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, pero al menos tenía razón, había descansado, tres horas, y habían sido las mejores en muchos, muchos años.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras cierto Director de Hogwarts bajaba a buscar a Severus tocando la puerta que aquel alegre sonido que les había escuchado hacer a los Muggles. Pero al no obtener respuesta se sorprendió y la abrió el mismo, después de todo el hecho de ser Albus Dumbledore y de que el castillo sea tuyo siempre da grandes ventajas.

No vio a nadie en el interior, pero un suave humillo que salía de la chimenea lo hizo percatarse de que había usado la red flu, y casualmente, él tenía control de la red flu, por lo que apunto con su carita a la chimenea de la cual salió una luz verde y después su cabeza, la imagen del último viaje hecho por aquella chimenea apareció en su mente: Aposentos de Hermione Jane Granger, prefecta, Gryffindor.

La sonrisa de Albus no se podía describir, era una especie de sonrisa de triunfo y de picardía, pero de seguro que si Severus la hubiese visto se hubiese muerto de miedo. Decidió dejarle una nota para que supiese que había estado allí. Después, salió a dar un paseo por las afueras.

En la habitación Snape aun seguía pensativo por la visita de Albus, pero era incapaz de irse sin más, Hermione no podía más que sonreír, aquella actitud le hacía muchísima gracia.

-no te preocupes seguro que lo deja pasar…

-no conoces a Albus, no soporta quedarse sin saber… siempre sabe! Todo!- Hermione se echó a reír y se acercó a él, besando de nuevo su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, Severus se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada ante aquello.

-mmh… Merlín no hagas eso jamás cuando me tenga que ir… estás castigada a la noche…

-tengo que bajar?- Snape levantó la ceja irónicamente, ya sabía por donde iban los tiros, la miró de una forma muy oscura y peculiar, había ironía, pero la estaba tentando de alguna forma, acercó sus labios a su oído.

-lo pensaré Granger…- ella sonrió y tras levantarse y acomodarse la ropa y la capa la besó suavemente y desapareció en el fuego.

Una vez en su despacho se alegró de no tenerle que dar explicaciones a Albus, al menos no había nadie, lo que no sabía es que esa suerte le iba a durar poco, vio un sobre en su mesa y se esperó lo peor, efectivamente:

_**Querido Severus,**_

_**He visto que no estabas, solo espero que te lo estés pasando bien, te recuerdo que por seguridad hay que cerrar la red flu después de usarla y después reabrirla, espero que saludes a la señorita Granger de mi parte. Oh! Te dejé caramelos, estos son de naranja, se que los de limón no te gustan, aunque continuaré insistiendo en que te los comas, son buenos para la salud. Aplazaré la partida de ajedrez.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, me cago en Merlín y en todos sus antepasados!- Snape estaba atacado, eso lo complicaría todo, no sabía que se habría imaginado Albus pero seguro que preguntaría.

Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba no pensar en eso y simplemente esperar pacientemente a que la hora del "castigo" de Hermione… Hermione… qué demonios le estaba haciendo esa muchacha, miró a uno de sus armarios y simplemente hizo salir flotando una botella y un vaso y simplemente volvió a ahogarse en el Whiskey de fuego, el tiempo siempre pasaba más rápido así, se quedó pensativo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya iba por el quinto vaso de aquel liquido maldito, y solo quedaba media hora para el castigo.

Miró a su alrededor, había leído un libro y no se había enterado ni de la mitad, su embriagada mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo, de pensar en lo mismo, pensó en hacerla bajar, pero no… él no quería que bajara, él que ría subir con ella a esa habitación del demonio, cálida y tentadora y hacerle ver lo que en realidad sentía, no sabía si eso era lo que él quería o lo que la botella vacía encima de su mesa habría querido… que más daba, había caído como un tonto de nuevo, ahora solo se tenía que preocupar de no volver a destrozarlo todo. Rio gravemente pensando en si se le notaría mucho el estado en el que se encontraba, porque no era momento de autoevaluarse, más que nada porque no era posible.

Se acercó a la chimenea cinco minutos antes de la hora y agarró los polvos con decisión, o la decisión que el alcohol le había dado, antes de pronunciar las palabras.


	17. Chapter 17- Ever dream of me -I-

_**Primera parte de un capítulo doble :3**_

_**a leer!**_

* * *

El fuego no tardó en inundar la chimenea cuando apareció casi sin hacer ruido en aquella cálida habitación donde vio una imagen que lo derritió, Hermione se encontraba sentada en el enorme respaldo de la ventana de piedra, dándole la espalda y viendo nevar mientras leía un libro que no pudo identificar, se acercó despacio hasta que ella lo sintió detrás, dejó salir un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de que era él.

-no vuelvas a…- sintió una de las manos de él en su cintura, se quedó callada al instante, sintió los largos dedos apartar el cabello y el cálido aliento de él sobre la piel de su cuello, el cual no tardó en ser sustituido por los finos labios del oscuro mago.

-que…

-ssh… no se callará nunca…- Hermione sonrió, ¿qué le pasaba?, Severus continuó subiendo por la clavícula de la joven mientras le daba la vuelta y tiraba el libro encima de la cama, la dejo sentada al borde del respaldo de piedra quedando entre sus piernas y atacando sus labios con hambre, fue entonces cuando ella pudo saber el por qué de aquella actitud, solo esperaba que el amargo sabor almendrado del whisky que pudo sentir en sus labios cuando los saboreó junto con aquel tan suyo que le encantaba no fuese el único culpable de aquella actitud. Se fijo en la posición en la que se encontraban y lo separó un poco de ella con dificultad para soltar sus labios, se levantó hacia uno de los armarios.

-que vas a… - Severus escuchó varios frascos de cristal moverse hasta que ella se volvió a acercar, al ver el impulso de él lo paró entregándole el frasco, le costó reconocerlo unos segundos los cuales se quedó mirándolo embobado, su mente pareció reaccionar, Hermione sonrió.

-has bebido?- Se quedó callado, parecía estar meditando o intentando comprender su pregunta, abrió la boca pero la cerró sin decir nada, un segundo intento.

-un… poco quizá…- Hermione sonrió.

-tomate esto..

-por q…

-tómatelo. Ya.- Snape no estaba como para decirle que no, así que tomo el contenido dulzón y asqueroso de la botella, dejo el frasco en el respaldo, como esperando algo, se dio la vuelta sintiendo un ligero mareo, pero Hermione le dio la vuelta agarrándolo del brazo y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, parecía que aun estaba haciendo efecto, parecía confuso, volvió a sentarse en el respalde tirando la botellita de vidrio que acabo hecha mil pedazos, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la agitó haciendo que las cortinas se corriesen dejando la estancia iluminada por el fuego.

Severus miró a su alrededor, sorprendido por la rapidez de ella, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo pues ella volvió a atrapar sus labios, acercándolo aun más, podía sentir el alcohol salir de su cuerpo a una velocidad temerosa, no supo como sus manos habían terminado acariciando sus muslos con suavidad. Volvió a sentir ese suave mareo y la niebla desapareció por completo de su mente, separó sus labios de Hermione, miró donde estaban sus manos.

-Merlín… lo siento…- Hermione sonrió y antes de que quitase las manos de donde las tenía las sujetó con fuerza y volvió a besarlo atrayéndolo hacia ella tirando de la capa.

-que…

-mejor cállese usted esta vez… mmh profesor?- Snape medio sonrió, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, comenzó a responder al beso con hambre, se sentía algo mal por haberse tenido que dar valor de aquella forma, pero no podía resistirse a aquello.

Volvió a recorrer las piernas de ella con las manos, sintiendo como cada bello de su cuerpo se erizaba por el suave tacto de la tersa piel, sintió las manos de ella acercarlo más recorrer la amplia espalda por debajo de la capa que ya había comenzado a bajar, la pasada tela hizo un suido sordo al caer al suelo.

-se supone que estás castigada…- Hermione sonrió y pasó de sus labios a repartir besos por una de sus mejillas hasta llegar a su oído.

-afortunadamente usted elije el método de castigo… profesor…- Severus sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante aquel comentario, estaba completamente loca! Y él no era menos, comenzó a acariciar su cintura mientras al desplazar sus manos por la cadera de ella llegaba hasta el trasero de la joven por encima de la tela agarrándola, atrayéndola más si eso era posible hacia él, dejando que sintiese lo que estaba provocando en su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al sentirlo palpitar contra ella, las manos del hombre comenzaron a estar por todas partes, una de ellas se detuvo entre los suaves gemidos de ella, en los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando de saborear sus labios para hacerlo con el valle de sus pechos, lamiendo y besando con suavidad cada poro de piel que tenía por delante, las manos de ella no pudieron hacer otra cosa que peinar el cabello negro hacia atrás con abandono, dejando caer la cabeza, sintiéndose completamente poseída por aquella boca que jamás pensó rozar.

Sus manos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo también llevándolas hacia los primeros botones de la levita, eso llevaría trabajo, lo escuchó susurrar algo y esta se abrió de golpe, se miraron un segundo antes de volver a atacar a los labios con hambre, Severus continuó con los botones de ella, sorprendiéndolo por la ausencia del brasier que obviamente debía estar a punto de ponerse para bajar a las mazmorras. Para estar leyendo no le servía más que para molestar

Aun sin desabrocharlos todos bajó la camisa por sus hombros la cual quedó rodeando la fina cintura, Severus la hizo apoyar la espalda sobre el frío cristal, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó, separó sus labios de los enrojecidos de ella, quedando frente contra frente, miró hacia abajo, admirando los suaves y llenos pechos, completamente erectos por el contraste, por el frio y la excitación. El hombre dejó caer un grave bufido al ver aquello y volvió a bajar a saborear aquella piel, no tardando en darle atención a uno de los rosados pezones succionándolo con avidez, haciéndola gemir con más soltura, sin poderlo evitar.

La joven llevó sus manos a la camisa blanca del hombre, desatándola con prisa, con urgencia, descubriendo la pálida piel marcada, cruzada por marcas aun más pálidas si eso era posible, algunas más recientes que otras. Severus siguió la mirada de ella para mirar hacia otro lado.

-es… horrible… - ella lo hizo mirarlo y no dijo nada, simplemente besó el pecho de él con suavidad, subiendo por su cuello haciéndolo soltar suaves gruñidos, las cicatrices parecieron comenzar a importarle menos al llevar sus manos al broche de la falda de ella, soltándolo con un pequeño ruido y apartándose de ella para dejarla caer por sus piernas que aun colgaban del respaldo, dio gracias a Merlín por que aquella pieza de ropa interior de encaje color vino sí que estuviese en su cuerpo aun, si no lo hubiese matado ahí mismo.

Volvió a abrir sus piernas y a colocarse como antes atrapando sus labios con desesperación. Hermione guió sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón del hombre, desabrochándolo con urgencia y continuando con el botón del mismo, Severus la miró con intensidad ante aquello. Sus ojos negros casi la devoraron.

-estás… estás segura de… esto?- Hermione lo miró con ojos suplicantes, lo había encontrado, había encontrado lo que necesitaba, él único que realmente la necesitaba a ella tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él. Se maldijo por momentos aun sin pensar en su pregunta por haberse creído mas fuerte que todo eso, sonrió con sinceridad y lo beso con suavidad, aceptándolo todo en unos segundos.

-hacía tiempo que no recordaba estás tan segura de algo…


	18. Chapter 18- Ever dream of me -II-

_**Segunda parte! :3**_

* * *

Sintió como Severus agarraba sus manos y las llevaba hacia su cintura, haciendo que la camisa y la levita abiertas cayesen al suelo a la vez haciendo otro ruido encima de la cama, la dejo recorrer su espalda mientras el terminaba de desabrochar los pantalones.

Volvió a besarla sin hacer nada más, hasta que sorprendiéndola la levantó haciéndola rodear su cintura con las piernas y caminó hasta la cama, tirando el libro que había dejado en ella a su paso, la abrió como pudo y la dejó sobre las sábanas subiendo a la cama y quedando entre sus piernas aun con el pantalón abierto, se quedaron mirándose un par de segundos hasta que ella llevo las manos a la prenda y tiro de ella al mismo tiempo que él la volvía a besar con urgencia.

Cuando se colocó entre sus piernas terminó de quitarse los pantalones negros, quedando así con unos simples bóxers negros. Hermione respondió al beso con ganas, levantando de pronto la cadera con urgencia, con necesidad, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por el acto, Severus la imitó sin dejar mucho que desear con el roce, haciéndola gemir alto, callándola con su propia boca y poniendo un hechizo silenciador con una media sonrisa.

Llevó las manos lentamente por sus muslos subiendo hasta tirar de la fina tela de encaje vino, asi hasta deshacerse de ella, volviendo a subir hasta sus pechos, lamiéndolos con suavidad, dejó los largos dedos recorrer su vientre, hasta llegar al escaso, suave y mojado vello castaño, haciéndola temblar, temblando él mismo al pensar en que estaba así por él.

-Oh… por el amor de Merlín…

-Severus…- Los ojos de él se abrieron de fascinación.

-vuelve a decirlo…

-por favor…

-vuelve a decirlo…- comenzó a acariciar sus pliegues con parsimonia, con autentica lentitud…

-Severus…- introdujo uno de los largos y pálidos dedos en ella, lentamente, comenzándolo a mover, haciéndola gemir en su oído, acompañando al primero con otro, no quería ni pensar en hacerle daño, aumentó un poco el ritmo, haciéndola subir el volumen y callándola saboreando el interior de su boca cada poco tiempo, le encantaba hacer eso, escucharla gemir en su boca, agobiada por el placer.

Una de las manos de la joven bajó entre los dos, acariciando la fina línea de vello negro hasta llegar a la goma de los bóxers entonces dolorosamente apretados del hombre, tiró de ella hacia abajo, haciéndolo suspirar por la liberación, Hermione se asustó pero al mismo tiempo lo necesitaba más que el aire que estaba respirando agitadamente en esos momentos, lo acaricio presionando con algo de miedo de arriba abajo, volvió a sorprenderse por el tamaño, jamás había sentido a un hombre adulto de esa forma, de hecho no lo había hecho con ningún hombre de esa forma… al final de la guerra estuvo a punto de caer con Ron, pero no pudo, simplemente no sentía deseo, no sentía la necesidad de ser poseída por él como la sentía en esos momentos por Severus… Snape, Severus Snape, jamás lo habría imaginado.

Lo escuchó gruñir, dejando a medida que ella apretaba más y aumentaba el ritmo.

Agarró la muñeca de ella alejándola de lo que en ese momento era lo único en lo que estaba concentrada la joven, lo hacía todo tan condenadamente bien…

Volvió a posicionarse entre sus pierna, besándola bastante más tranquila y cariñosamente, aquello la sorprendió, lo vio bajar una de sus manos entre sus dos cuerpos y posicionar su miembro en la entrada de ella, mirándola con intensidad, la dejó colocar sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, prácticamente en su trasero para que fuese ella quien lo guiase, la miró por última vez, antes de besarla con los ojos cerrados y comenzar a empujar adentrándose en ella lentamente, dejando que ella lo parase y lo dejase seguir a cada poco.

-uugh… Hermione…- Sintió la fina barrera, aquello lo sorprendió, no sabía si gratamente o lo asustaba más, pero simplemente decidió besarla, y sin previo aviso, la penetró completamente.

-aah… Seve…rus…- la siguió besando, no dejándola moverse ni moviéndose él, haciéndola concentrarse en su boca y no en el dolor que por su cara estaba sintiendo, sintió sus músculos relajarse a los pocos minutos, y comenzó con un leve vaivén, simplemente amagando lo que de verdad estaba por venir. Se paró un segundo, solo para saber si estaba bien, los gemidos de ella lo confirmaron, se presionó contra él sacando un gemido ahogado y haciéndolo embestirla de verdad, aumentando la intensidad, golpeando la pared con el cabecero de la cama ante la extrañeza de una Ginny al otro lado que intentaba ver unas fotos de hacía años apoyada contra la pared, no escuchaba nada, pero la pared vibraba como un demonio como si alguien la estuviese golpeando con la fuerza de un basilisco furioso. De pronto su mente comenzó a hacer conjeturas y se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando no gritar de emoción. Se sintió mal por lo que iba a hacer pero qué más daba, solo serían unos segundos.

-_Finite incantatem…- _escuchó un fuerte estruendo que la hizo separarse de la pared por la que estaba intentando escuchar hasta que la voz ahogada en gemidos de placer de su amiga la volvió a hacer llevarse la mano a la boca para no gritar de emoción, era un cotilla profesional, pero no loe escuchaba a…

-uugh… Hermione!... por Merlín… Granger!- mejor estaba callada soltó un pequeño gritito de emoción, ese gruñido ahogado por posiblemente un beso era de Severus Snape sin duda alguna, no había otra voz tan oscura como esa- volvió a ponerles el encantamiento e intento cambiar de tema en su mente.

El ritmo de Severus comenzó a aumentar de una forma impresionante, Hermione no podía contener los gemidos en uno de los golpes rodó la cadera al sentir un ligero dolor por la intensidad, Severus se quedó quieto al instante.

-lo siento… no quería…- Hermione lo besó callándolo haciendo que volviese a estar dentro de ella lentamente. Volvió al ritmo paciente y delicado.

-más…

-no te quiero lastimar…

-por favor…

Volvió a aumentar el ritmo pero sin perder el control hasta que los gemidos de Hermione llenaron la habitación, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar a su propia cima y a la de él, embistió con fuerza antes de hacerla gritar y clavar las uñas en su espalda, gimiendo el también, viniéndose en su interior y llenándola de su ser, se dejó caer encima de ella aun unidos, procurando no hacerle daño con su peso…


	19. Chapter 19- Huellas del pasado

**_Y esto es lo que pasa cuando me desvelo hasta las 5:30 de la madrugada con una buena taza de té caliente, espero lo disfrutéis!_**

**_oh! y gracias por todos vuestros reviews! sois absolutamente increíbles! ahora si, me callo. _**

**_A leer!:3!_**

* * *

Hermione lo abrazó por la espalda, no permitiéndole que se moviese, Severus aun así rodó sobre su espalda dejándola recostada sobre él y saliendo de ella con parsimonia mientras besaba su frente.

-esto…

-lo sé… ven…

-sabes que debería volver abajo… Albus… será la segunda noche que no estoy…

-dijiste que ya lo sabía…

-que sospechaba algo… jamás se le escapa una…

-quédate… por favor.- lo miró con verdadera suplica en los ojos, se sorprendió ante aquello, tanto lo necesitaba? la abrazó más a él, haciéndola recostarse en su pecho mientras con un movimiento de su mano bajaba la intensidad del fuego y apagaba algunas de las velas de la estancia, Los ojos de Hermione se fueron cerrando poco a poco, aspirando aquel aroma a sándalo con tranquilidad, el hizo lo mismo, hasta que ambos cayeron en un sueño tranquilo y borracho de… sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente Severus intentó moverse tras abrir levemente los ojos a causa de la luz que entraba por las cortinas, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, aspiro con profundidad… y ahí estaba aquel delicioso aroma a miel, vainilla… canela. Giró un poco la cabeza para verla dormir a apenas unos poco centímetros, parecía tener frio, así que se acercó un poco a ella, se dio cuenta al punto de la desnudez de ambos, por la suavidad de las sabanas, simplemente por lo a gusto que estaba, sonrió para sí mismo, después miró la silueta de la joven mujer marcada por la sábana, sintió un impulso pero intentó pensar en otra cosa. Merlín… aquello era demasiado tentador. La sintió moverse en ese mismo instante, la joven se pegó a él y fue abriendo los ojos.

-buenos días…- Hermione sonrió algo tímida, en especial por encontrarse desnuda, no podría acostumbrarse a eso, podía sentirse pegada a Snape piel con piel, podía notar el calor que su pálido cuerpo, considerablemente más grande que el suyo le estaba dando.

-buenos… días…- Severus se acercó un poco más tras mirar el reloj.

-que clases tienes?

-solo pociones, nada hasta las diez… y son las siete…- Severus sonrió al escuchar aquello.

-deberías empezar a prepararte… no creo que a tu profesor de pociones le haga gracia que llegues tarde…- Hermione rió se le hacía muy extraño escuchar esa grave y cavernosa voz con un tono tan tranquilo.

-tengo tres horas… creo que me dará tiempo… además… creo que mi profesor tiene un lugar mejor y más caliente…- se acercó a él por completo- en el que…- lo escuchó tragar nervioso- estar antes de preocuparse por esa clase… hay tiempo…- Severus asintió y la beso con suavidad, aun con un ligero temblor… pero tenían que ir a desayunar y a clase, de lo contrario aquello sería demasiado obvio.

-voy a tomar una ducha… no tardaré -Severus asintió y ella se levantó de la cama sin prestar atención en ese momento a la falta de ropa. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron completamente cuando la vio levantarse bajaron por su espalda hasta su fina cintura quedándose en el lleno y terso trasero mientras ella, muy metida en lo suyo buscaba algo que ponerse, Severus le tendió su camisa blanca de dentro de la levita aun estando ella de espaldas, vio la camisa en su mano y la prenda, se dio cuenta de cómo estaba parada de espaldas a él.

-por mi podrías quedarte así todo el día pero podrías agarrar un resfriado…

Hermione se volvió escarlata. Agarró la camisa y se la puso, le quedaba enorme y desprendía aquel aroma, de una forma intensa, al momento sintió a Severus en su espalda, posiblemente arrodillado sobre el colchón.

-tengo que ducharme…- Snape simplemente la detuvo antes de que comenzase a abrochar la camisa, y simplemente rodeo su vientre desnudo con los brazos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y le daba un suave y cálido beso en el cuello, podía sentir la cálida boca de él rodar sobre la piel de aquella zona tan sensible.

-podría…- comenzó a subir sus manos hasta las copas de sus pechos- acompañarte…- Hermione suspiro al sentir aquella caricia de sus grandes manos.

-entonces no creo que llegue a clase… debemos subir a desayunar…- se dio la vuelta y lo beso dejándolo tirado en la cama de nuevo, Severus soltó un bufido, eso lo volvería loco.

-tengo que proponerte algo- ella sonrió.

-esperaré a salir de la ducha, no me intrigues así!- Severus sonrió y la vio meterse y encender al agua caliente, se quedó tirado en la cama hasta que la vio salir, posiblemente y si no supiese controlarse le habría dado un infarto o al menos se hubiese desmayado en aquel momento, una Hermione Granger con el cabello castaño húmedo aun y su camisa mal cerrada se sentaba tranquilamente al borde de la cama, mientras se vestía sin magia, seguramente por que estaba pensando en otras cosas, pero ella tenía razón debían bajar a desayunar, así que sin hacer caso a cierta parte de su cuerpo se vistió con magia y se levantó de la cama agarrando su capa. Hermione lo miró.

-que quería decirme?- Severus pareció ponerse nervioso.

-yo…. Bueno emm… me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar la tarde en mi… - Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

-en tu?

-casa… pensaba ir a por unas cosas y si quieres venir…

Hermione sonrió.

-claro que me gustaría…

-después de la clase de pociones entonces…- dijo bromeando- en mi despacho.

Hermione asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el gran comedor, algo separados, la mañana paso así, y la clase al igual, llena de miradas y de sonrojos intencionados e igualmente disimulados. Al final la clase termino y Hermione bajo a las mazmorras despidiéndose de Ginny.

Toco la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente como solía hacerlo.

-adelante…- la voz cavernosa de nuevo, su cuerpo tembló.

-oh… eres… tu, vamos?- ella asintió, eso iba a ser realmente extraño.

- él se acercó y tras agarrarse sintieron un fuerte pareo hasta tocar tierra de nuevo, estaban en una zona industrial de Londres al lado de un pequeño río los edificios ennegrecidos y viejos hacían ver algunas chimeneas repletas e humo negro de una forma realmente imponente.

-es horrible… lo sé- Hermione negó.

-no es un lugar precioso, pero parece tranquilo…- Severus asintió.

-creo que es lo único bueno de aquí- ella sonrió.

-seguro que no- Severus rodó los ojos. Ilusión Gryffindor.

Ambos caminaron hacia una oscura puerta de madera y esta se abrió al ser tocada por la varita se Severus.

-bienvenida al infierno- Hermione lo miró con desaprobación y paso al lugar, esa frió, las cortinas oscuras no dejaban entrar la luz prácticamente, vio que se encontraba en una pequeña sala de estar con un par de sillones y una mesilla, el resto eran libros y libros amontonados por todas partes, algunos pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, alguna que otra manta doblada aquí y allá.

-ahí está la cocina y… arriba las habitaciones, son dos y un baño… yo…- parecía nervioso, no recordaba la última vez que había dejado a alguien entrar a su casa de esa forma… ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez lo había hecho.

-quieres un té?- Hermione sonrió le hacía gracia verlo así.

-siéntate si… quieres… ahora vuelvo con ello…- Hermione asintió y se sentó en uno de los roídos sofás.

Al poco rato Snape volvió con un par de tazas de té humeantes.

-a por que había venido?- Severus carraspeó.

-simplemente un par de frascos de pociones que necesito mezclar con algunas que tengo en el castillo, solo eso…- Hermione asintió-

-parece como si… siempre hubiese estado… vacío- Severus la miró con una expresión que no pudo interpretar.

-es como si lo hubiese estado…- soltó sin ninguna clase de sentimiento en la voz.

-pero era tu hogar… tu… te criaste aquí no es así?- él asintió.

-jamás fue una casa, ni un hogar es solo un montón de ladrillos entre los que me tocó pudrirme por ser un iluso inepto e incompetente…

-no digas eso!- Hermione no podía evitar enfadarse cuando decía ese tipo de cosas.

-es la verdad…

-no lo es!- Severus la miró peligrosamente.

-no sabes nada, no sabes lo que es verdad! Lo que no! No sabes lo que soy! Si no, sentirías asco por lo que sientes por mi, por lo que piensas de mi, por lo que has hecho conmigo… por mi!

-no soporto que digas eso!- Aquello se lo había gritado a pleno pulmón, Severus pareció pensar…

-me la encontré ahí… en ese maldito suelo…- Las manos de Hermione temblaron… los ojos de Severus estaban clavados en el suelo había en frente del sofá a los pies de Hermione. Imaginaba a que se refería.

-fue…- no terminó la frase, pues él le cortó.

-los golpes… la había destrozado, estaban por todas partes… la había matado a golpes como se golpea a un trapo sucio…

-fue… él?

-yo estaba jugando… arriba… ella solía dejarme libros…- Hermione se sorprendió por lo que él le estaba contando, no esperaba que se abriese a ella, sabía que quería decirle algo importante.

…de pociones… de hechizos a veces, cuando él no la veía. Volvió borracho… y yo solo estaba jugando, pensé que sería normal, lo de todos los días, pero los golpes no pararon- hizo una pausa.

-no había…- le tembló la voz pero, la recuperó al segundo- un solo espacio que no estuviese destrozado golpes, la sangre era… lo peor, me manchó por completo… y él ya se había ido al bar… como si simplemente hubiese sacudido aquel trapo…

-Severus….

-muerta, destrozada a golpes por aquel…-Hermione se acercó a él.

-me relajó el día que lo vi muerto…- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron.

-lo detuvieron?- él negó con la cabeza y la miró de una forma bastante oscura, aun tenía aquel sentimiento de placer de alguna forma.

-es la única muerte… de la cual me alegro realmente…- los ojos de Hermione no podían verlo más asustados.

-tu lo…

-la marca aun me dolía sabes?, como una herida recién hecha, sangrante, no pude hacer otra cosa… que venir, el muy cabrón seguía bebiendo… Merlín sabe que hizo con ella después de haberla matado… solo abrí la puerta de golpe y al maldito diablo se le callo incluso el vaso… ella siempre decía que algún día yo crecería y ya no podría hacerme daño…

-Severus ella no se refería a eso…

-oh… lo se, tampoco se veía muerta en el suelo a los pocos días… fue… placentero escucharlo gritar, ver como cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo sonaban con fuerza al romperse, como su sangre limpiaba la que había sido de mu madre en el suelo… verlo suplicar a su hijo… un hijo al que siempre consideró basura… y no iba mal encaminado como puede ver… no sabes cuanto me alegro de aquello… y eso es lo que soy…

-tu lo…- la voz de Hermione tembló- … mataste?

-si…

-no puedes alegrarte de ninguna muerte Severus!... lo merecía… pero no hay que alegrarse ni… tu lo mataste…

-ya sabes lo que soy de acuerdo?, un maldito monstruo igual que él! Soy una… mierda!

-tu no eres igual que él en aquel momento no… pudiste pensar en otra cosa!

-ahora lo haría! Le arrancaría la cabeza! Lo mataría de nuevo, sigo siendo igual! Se llevó a la única persona que realmente…

-yo te…

-eso es lo que soy.

-estoy cansada… de escuchar eso… no soporto que te… - las lagrimas luchaban por salir pero ella intentaba reprimirlas.

-te dije que… no valía la pena salvarle la vida a un maldito cabrón como yo…

-Hermione lo miró con odio, estaba cansada de escuchar aquello, lo quería tanto que no podía hacer otra cosa que odiar aquellas palabras.

-quiero volver al castillo….- él asintió, y solo la hizo acercarse para aparecerse en las mazmorras.

-siento esto…

-Hermione aun parecía enfadada… parecía afectada, y parecía que sufría aquello, después de todo esa era su especialidad, hacer daño a lo que se acercaba a él.

-deberías descansar… yo…

Hermione dejó un fugaz beso en los finos labios, parecía no querer llorar delante de él.

-te llevaré a la torre…- ella miró a la chimenea. Él asintió levemente, todo estaba muy callado, Severus vio un sobre encima de su mesa pero ya lo abriría al volver. El fuego los llevo hasta los aposentos de ella.

-yo… mañana… te veré…- ella lo miró de forma fugaz, Severus no sabía si era enfado o dolor y tristeza, o una mezcla de todo lo que sentía ella.

-claro.

-buenas noches…

-buenas noches…- se agachó a besarla, pero solo lo hizo en la mejilla, no quería abrumarla más.

Salió por el fuego hacia las mazmorras, se quitó la capa y cogió el sobre que obviamente era de Albus, Hermione también tenía una carta encima de la mesa.

_**Querido Severus, **_

_**no te he podido encontrar, al parecer estás realmente ocupado últimamente. Bueno, me gustaría pedirte un favor, si pudieses ir a Hogsmeade a por unos ingredientes te lo agradecería mucho, el caso es que has de encargarlos el día anterior y recogerlos por la mañana así que podría quedarte, en la posada de Madame Poddyfoot , he escuchado que ahora tiene alojamiento en el piso de arriba, oh… por cierto! Llévate a la señorita Granger, me gustaría que le enseñaras a escoger ingredientes correctamente, ordena un par de habitaciones y os veré en dos días.**_

_**Te dejo la lista de los ingredientes abajo.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Maldito sea el viejo! No era momento de meterlos en un motel o posada o lo que fuese! No era… seguramente le habría avisado a ella también. Debería hablar con ella pronto por la mañana… tenía que arreglarlo… no podía hacerle daño a ella también… no podía perderla…

Hermione suspiró ante la carta, ir a Hogsmeade… ingredientes… posada… él. Sentía ira en ese momento ira por lo que él había dicho, irá acompañada de amor… un amor que le estaba doliendo en esos momentos.


	20. Chapter 20- Madame Poddyfoot

_**Siento haber tardado^^ espero que os guste!**_

_**a leer!**_

* * *

La mañana siguiente no tardó en llegar, Hermione estaba dormida cuando sintió un extraño sonido en la chimenea, pero no le hizo caso, y simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad.

Severus se maldijo a si mismo por que continuase dormida, no quería despertarla, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella ante él. Seguramente no querría ir a el encargo de Dumbledore.

Carraspeó un par de veces, y con un simple movimiento de varita abrió una de las cortinas para hacer que la escasa luz de fuera a causa de los enormes nubarrones le fuese entrando a través de los párpados.

Los ojos marrón-miel se abrieron lentamente, y Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo unos segundos, después desvió la mirada algo nerviosa, una mirada triste. A Severus se le formó un nudo en la garganta… la vio levantarse y ponerse una bata marrón oscuro para después darse la vuelta y mirarlo, él seguía callado, abrió la boca, pero aquel nudo no le dejaba hablar.

-hola…- Al menos empezó ella a romper el silencio.

-puedes quedarte en… bueno la cama si no quieres venir…- Hermione negó, no sabía como iba a enfrentar aquello.

-si quiero ir… me… prepararé ahora…

No podía contener las ganas que tenía de pedirle perdón por haber dicho todo eso delante de ella, pero algo no le dejaba, era lo que de verdad sentía… eso era él… eso era lo que había hecho, Merlín sabía a cuantas personas había matado en su vida… y ella le quería… era un bastardo.

-Her…mione…- la joven lo miró un segundo antes de desviar la mirada, pues él no continuó hablando, parecía querer decir algo pero no podía. Se dio la vuelta y miró la lluvia espesa caer, no estaba nevando pero la humedad y la transición entre lluvia y nieve lo relajaba, no iba a ser capaz de decírselo? Se dio la vuelta viéndola sentada en la cama y preparada, estaba mirando hacia él, pero bajo la mirada al verlo, no. Eso sí que no. No iba a dejar que le tuviese miedo. Ante la sorprendida mirada de ella se acercó la hizo levantarse.

-que…

-agárrate…- vio que el hombre había dejado una ventana abierta por la cual entraba un frio helador. Se pasó una capa larga que le había regalado Ginny por encima y se agarró a él, las manos le temblaban.

Severus tocó levemente su espalda y de pronto la joven sintió un fuerte impulso y se sintió rozar el cristal de la ventana sin tocarlo, vio que estaban envueltos en una nube negra de la cual formaba parte la capa del hombre en la cual estaba envuelta.

-que… haces!

-Llegaremos más rápido…- sabía que tenía miedo a volar, y por eso había usado la capa para taparla, de lo contrario arruinaría más todo.

Toco suelo con fuerza, agarrándola con aun más ímpetu contra él, en uno de los callejones que daban a la tienda, afortunadamente vacío.

La sintió agarrada a él, por completo. Al escuchar un sorbido se temió lo peor, tocó su levita por debajo de la capa y la sintió mojada. Mierda. Tenía miedo a volar… y él lo sabía.

-estás bien…- volvió a escuchar un sorbido y ella asintió sin mirarlo.

-no… estás mareada?- ella negó, y Severus se agachó para quitarle algunos mechones de cabello de la cama pero ella lo hizo levantarse como quitándole importancia y continuó andando, Severus entro un paso detrás de ella al boticario, la joven pudo ver como el encargado de la tienda se tensaba por completo al verlo, la cara de Severus cambió por completo, no había entrado ahí… desde antes del final de la guerra, debería haber imaginado aquella reacción.

-señor… Snape…- pareció agarrar la varita y meterla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón con manos temblorosas…

-que le trae por aquí?

-si la memoria no me falla tienes una tienda de ingredientes de pociones… acorde con la definición de boticario… solo dime que no me hace falta contestarte…

El hombre tembló ante el sarcástico y mordaz comentario…

-oh… claro… y la señorita?

-ella viene conmigo, esta es la lista de Dumbledore…- le tendió la larga lista.

-los quiero para mañana

-así será señor…- hizo una leve reverencia y Snape salió de allí con altivez, Hermione se quedó quieta y miró al boticario.

-adiós… gracias- salió detrás de Severus.

-gracias…- contestó el anciano señor.

-será mejor que vallamos a reservar las habitaciones…

Hermione se le quedó mirando…- habitaciones? , plural?

Caminó detrás de él hasta la posada de Madame poodyfoot una mujer rechoncha salió de detrás de la barra del oscuro antro.

-muy buena mañana de invierno señor… - miró a Hermione- señorita…- ella hizo una suave reverencia con la cabeza y sonrió.

-queríamos reservas dos habitaciones para esta noche- la mujer los miró a los dos.

-me temo que… solo disponemos de uno de los áticos ya sabe señor, mucha gente para en Hogmeade antes de ir a Londres…

Severus miró a Hermione y ella asintió.

-entonces reserve ese dichoso ático…

-de acuerdo señor lo pongo a nombre de?

-Severus Snape.- la mujer lo miró de arriba abajo, pareció caer entonces en quien era.

-cla…claro, podrán subir en una hora…

-gracias señora Poodyfoot-fue lo único que dijo la castaña para romper aquel tenso momento. La señora le sonrió a Hermione. Tras aquello ambos salieron de allí.

-ahora…

-podríamos ir a tomar algo a la taberna de Aberforth… no has… comido ni tomado nada en todo el día…

Hermione lo miró, sabía todo lo culpable que se sentía por decir lo que dijo y sabía que estaba nervioso por arreglarlo, pero ella aun se sentía mal… no podía quitarse sus palabras de la cabeza, lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la vieja taberna.

Una vez allí bajaron las escaleras hacia el oscuro antro y Severus le señaló una de las mesas que estaban colocadas en una esquina, notó que ella se sentaba agarrándose a la mesa, por lo que imaginó que continuaría mareada. Él fue a la barra.

-valla… Snape. Que te trae por aquí?- Severus lo miró con desgana, no quería dar explicaciones, él nunca daba explicaciones.

-cosas de Hogwarts… la demencia senil de tu hermano jamás me dejara descansar en paz…

-oh vamos no exageres…, veo que tienes muy buena compañía, que hace la señorita Granger contigo?- eso. Eso era lo que él no quería responder.

-un whiskey de fuego doble y una te de hierbas Aberforth… échale dos flores de lavanda si tienes…

-por qu..

-hazlo.

Aberforth lo miró con resignación y preparó el whiskey y el té como él oscuro mago lo había mandado, lo tomó y fue a la mesa, sentándose en frente de la castaña.

-te sentará bien…- le acercó el té y Hermione le sonrió levemente, devolviendo la mirada a la taza y dando un suave sorbo al té, Severus hizo lo mismo con el Whiskey, y al poco rato la vio con mejor color y ambos caminaron hacia la posada. Ya estaba a anocheciendo.

-oh veo que volvieron… aquí tiene la llave…

Severus la tomó y se dirigió hacia las viejas escaleras sin decir nada. Hermione sonrió a la señora Poddyfoot y ambos subieron hasta el segundo piso, y entraron al acogedor ático, no era muy grande, pero estaba lleno con un arsenal de mantas y un fuego acogedor, había algunas velas aquí y allá y un sofá al lado de la cama y una pequeña estantería con algunos libros. Hermione miró a la única cama de madera de roble, mullida y con aspecto cálido que había en el centro de la habitación.

Hermione miró al baño, no había nada que le apeteciese más que un cálido baño de agua caliente.

Severus se sentó en el sofá para quitarse la capa y las botas mientras escuchaba el agua caer sobre la bañera, vio un fino halo de vapor por lo que pudo deducir que ella tomaría un baño, la vio quitarse la camisa de suave algodón que llevaba y simplemente apartó la mirada, no era el momento de pensar en aquello… quería quitarle el enfado… porque aun podía notarlo pero no sabía cómo decirle que lo sentía… no lo hacía mucho, desde hacía años. Agarró uno de los libros de la estantería y se sentó en el sofá encendiendo un fuego algo más fuerte con la varita, el cual daba a la estancia un tono acogedor y cálido.

Al poco rato vio a Hermione salir del baño con el cabello húmedo y una toalla grande en el cuerpo, miró por encima del libro levemente, bajando la mirada a ratos, la vio buscar en el bolsillo de su capa hasta que sacó una pequeña bolsa y sacó un pijama color crema compuesto por unos pantalones considerablemente sueltos y largos de aspecto cómodo, una camisera muy fina del mismo color vino que la ropa interior que llevaba el día anterior y una fina chaqueta crema de aspecto suave, más fina que una bata. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron por completo cuando sin decir nada, ni siquiera mirarlo la joven se deshizo de la toalla y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda, comenzando a vestirse con el pijama como si nada. Es que esa joven olvidaba que tenía una varita? Severus se calmó un poco, o ella seguía teniendo la suficiente confianza como para desnudarse así delante de él, o el baño la había relajado tanto que se le había olvidado que él estaba ahí.

Sin dejar el libro sacó la varita de nuevo y se vistió con el oscuro pijama de seda negro que solía usar. Hermione se dio la vuelta y al verlo así en el sofá se quedó nerviosa, se metería a la cama con ella o se quedaría ahí leyendo?

-no vas a…

-leeré un rato más, puedo dormir aquí… no te… preocupes…

-no es necesario hay sitio en la cama…

-insisto…

Hermione lo miró con pena… no sabía si lo hacía por respeto a ella al saber que estaba disgustada o porque él también estaba disgustado.

Pasó una hora y Severus dejó el libro encima de una mesilla, se estiró en el sofá, haría frio al haber apagado el fuego pero no le apetecía moverse a por una manta ni agarrar su varita por lo que se dio la vuelta e intentó dormir.

A la media hora Hermione sintió que algo la inquietaba, no podía verlo tan separado y distante, sabía que él había intentado arreglar lo que había dicho y le dolía pero… lo deseaba tanto cerca… Se levantó a por un té y algo de poción para dormir, pero se quedó mirando al sofá en el que Severus estaba hechado, encogido sobre si mismo, agarró una manta y procurando no despertarlo se la puso por encima. Lo que no sabía era que no estaba dormido, el hombre abrió los ojos y la miró con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

-deberías estar dormida…

-no podía dormir… hiba a… por un té y poción…- Severus se incorporó para sentarse y la siguió hacia la pequeña mesita auxiliar que tenía una pequeña tetera un fuego y algunas tazas y cubiertos. Puso el agua a calentar ante la mirada de ella, pero no hecho poción para dormir en las tazas.

-ten…- ella tomó el té caliente al igual que él, pero cuando vio que volvía al sofá como si nada lo agarró de la muñeca.

-ven a la cama…


	21. Chapter 21- Roce

Severus se quedó estático en aquel punto, miró a su muñeca aun agarrada por la mano de ella.

-por favor…- Hermione dio un par de pasos hacia la cama haciéndolo andar de su mano y volvió a abrir las cobijas echando encima un par de mantas mas de forma desordenada, se subió al colchón metiéndose en la cama y tapándose con todas aquella mantas, Severus subió una rodilla a la cama primero indeciso, ella aun lo tenía agarrado, entonces lo soltó y él subió a la cama por completo, metiéndose en ella, y tapándose únicamente hasta el pecho, parecía pensar, Hermione se giró hacia él, parecía estar luchando con su mente, ella se echó mirando al techo.

-Hermione…- lo miró. Más que nada con curiosidad, porque estaba tan nervioso?

-yo… siento lo que dije…ayer, no debí…

-no pasa nada, es… normal que te sientas así…

-si pasa. No quería mentirte, por eso te lo dije… pero fui demasiado… bastardo… rudo… y…

Hermione se acercó a él, lo sintió tensarse por completo.

-no quiero volver a escucharte hablar así de ti… mismo, en aquel momento necesitabas hacerlo… lo hiciste, no fue algo bueno, nunca es bueno matar a nadie, pero no sé exactamente cuánto te hizo sufrir… cuanto la hizo sufrir, no debí haberte juzgado, no fue lo más normal aquello que hiciste …pero… supongo que si correcto.- Severus la miró comprendiendo, era tan dulce con él e intentaba comprenderlo de tal forma que realmente lo conmovía, jamás hubiese imaginado que unas palabras de nadie lo hiciesen sentir tan tranquilo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, y le sonrió con suavidad acercándose a él, se tensó de nuevo, ella lo besó en la mejilla con suavidad, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Severus, y sin soltarlo se daba la vuelta al parecer para dormir. Severus la miró sorprendido.

Se pudo de lado y se acercó un poco a ella, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y aun sin soltar su mano a pesar de no mirarlo estaba atenta a las reacciones de él.

-Hermione…- sonó como un susurro oscuro, sonrió al escuchar la voz grave y profunda pronunciar su nombre. Volvió agarrar la muñeca de él y lentamente la posó sobre su cintura, aun sin darse la vuelta ambos de lado, eso sorprendió a Severus.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Minerva corría preocupada hacia el despacho de Albus.

-Albus!- el anciano la miró con miedo.

-que ha pasado Minerva? Que ha hecho que te inquietes?

-es Hermione! No está en sus cuartos! La he buscado por todo el castillo!- Albus rio.

-que te hace tanta gracia viejo chiflado?- al verla con los brazos en jarras supo que realmente se estaba enfadando.

-oh querida no te enfades la joven Hermione está en Hogsmeade

-Hogsmeade? Son las once de la noche! Se puede saber que hace sola en Hogsmeade a estas horas?

-oh! No está sola querida…- aquel anciano tenía la palabra travesura escrita en los ojos cada vez que los abría.

-y con quien se supone que está?- Albus pareció meditar.

-con Severus.- A Minerva se le fueron las fuerzas para tener los brazos en jarras, abrió los ojos por completo como si acabase de ver un fantasma

-SEVERUS? QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACE EN HOGSMEADE CON ESE… CON SNAPE A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE!? ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!- el anciano le sonrió

-oh vamos tranquilízate, lo mande a encargar unos ingredientes que no llegarán hasta mañana y le dije que se llevase a la joven Granger con él para enseñarle a elegir, supongo que sabrás que a parte de la medimagia está interesada en su materia…-Minerva asintió aun alterada.

-y bien?

-mujer! El encargo no llegará hasta mañana por lo que les dije que pasaran la noche en Madame Poodyfoot…

-Me estás diciendo…- se acercó peligrosamente al director- que…- se colocó el moño, empezaba a darle miedo- has dejado a mi Hermione en una posada de Hogsmeade… con Snape? Con Severus Snape?- Albus comenzaba a enfadarse.

-cuidará de ella Minerva!

-pero ese hombre! Es…

-esta conversación de ha acabado… querida me temo que vas a tener que comerte tu rencor, Hermione está en buenas manos y estoy segura de que algún día aprenderás a comprender caracteres diferentes al tuyo como hace ella…

-pero…

-muy buenas noches…- y sin más le apuntó con la varita y la hizo salir de allí haciendo aparecer una caja de caramelos con un lazo granate y dorado a sus pies.

-maldito demente…- y hecha una furia volvió a subir a la torre.

En Hogsmeade aquel gesto de Hermione había dejado completamente impresionado a Severus. Sintió su mano en la fina cintura de la joven, y la pasó de arriba abajo lentamente, escuchándola suspirar. No supo en qué momento había acercado su cuerpo el de ella. Hermione se estremeció el sentir el calor del cuerpo de él rodearla por detrás, y sin darse cuenta gimió suavemente cuando él pasó su mano como una suave caricia por su vientre aun cubierto por la fina tela, moviéndose por la caricia y rozando su trasero contra el cuerpo de él, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro ronco, Hermione se quedó estática tras darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, comenzó a sentir la mano que estaba en si vientre vagar hacia arriba dejando un cálido brazo, continuando por su hombro apartando la tela color crema lentamente y dejando un suave beso en él al mismo tiempo que se juntaba y presionaba completamente contra el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola gemir de una forma más audible y aspirando el suave aroma de su cabello castaño.

Comenzó a sentir que cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a demandar atención, estaban en una posada, solos, y los roces necesitados de Hermione lo provocaban a más no poder, pero no quería ser rudo después de lo que había pasado por lo que simplemente comenzó a dar suaves besos en el cuello de ella…

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews! :))**_


	22. Chapter 22- Al borde del precipicio

Subió la mano de nuevo destapando un poco más su hombro, haciendo que la joven se diese la vuelta lentamente para quedarse mirando aquellos ojos oscuros, lo vio mover un poco una de sus manos y sintió un suave fuego encenderse de nuevo en la chimenea a sus espaldas. Se acercó lentamente para dar un suave beso en aquellos finos labios, el cual se profundizo al segundo toque de sus labios, Severus dejó a su mano volver a vagas por la fina cintura de ella, llegando así a su espalda y atraiéndola hacia él, atrapando sus labios y juntándola a su cuerpo, los ojos de la joven se abrieron por completo al sentir aquella parte del cuerpo del hombre presionar contra su muslo.

-Severus…- solo hizo falta que simple suspiro para que en un suave impulso la subiese encima de él a horcajadas dejando que ella apartase un poco el cabello negro y comenzase a besar su cuello mientras se presionaba contra él haciéndolo gruñir de placer… Severus no pudo espera más, simplemente se deshizo de la fina chaqueta y de la camiseta de algodón color vino lanzándose a succionar uno de los claros y rosados pezones de la joven, que gimio y se rozó aun más contra él estando aun encima, pareció susurrar algo, y al sentir toda su ropa removida de su cuerpo comprendió que era, la sintió succionar su cuello y alzarse levemente, podía sentir todo el calor y la humedad emanar de ella, hasta que la sintió colocarse encima de su miembro y poniendo las manos en sus caderas la hizo descender lentamente, no pudiendo evitar dejar salir un gruñido, y escuchándola gemir a ella quien comenzó a balancearse lentamente, sorprendida por el placer que le daba controlar de aquella forma la profundidad. Continuó asi cada vez más rápido, llevándolo al borde y sujetando los brazos de él quien había comenzado a mover la cadera para darle más profundidad hasta que se sintió llegar, no podía más, sus musculos convulsionaron haciéndola apretarlo dentro de ella, absorber todo su ser al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con profundidad, sintiéndolko llenarla ocn fuerza y callendo con fuerza sobre su pecho, aun juntos de la forma más intima posible.

-te quiero…

-siempre… diciendo… idioteces…- Hermione lo miró seria.

-te quiero… no vas a decirlo verdad?- él negó…

-por favor…

Severus la besó con profundidad, y la presionó contra su pecho.

-y… yo.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron ras recoger los ingredientes, al castillo.

-te veré… en… la cena…- ella sonrió.

-puedes venir cuando quieras… la red está abierta.

-lo pensaré- Hermione sonrió, por que le gustaba tanto que se hiciese el serio de aquella forma? Lo ponía todo en duda solo para hacerla estar dándole vueltas. Le dio un beso rápido y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre cuando se encontró de frente con Mcgonagall.

-Hermione… querida, podemos hablar un segundo?- el cuerpo de Hermione tembló, cuando Mcgonagall era tan formal con ella normalmente no era para nada bueno.

-claro profesora, que desea?

-veras… solo quería saber donde estuviste ayer por la tarde y la noche… fui a tus cuartos y no te encontré…- Hermione sabía que era un prueba, que sabía donde había estado, pero decidió no prestarle atención y… mentir.

-oh… estuve… en los cuartos de Ginny…- la cara de Mcgonagall era indescriptible.

-oh en serio? La señorita wealey me dijo que no sabía donde estaba usted cuando fui a sus cuartos a buscarte…- La garganta de Hermione se hizo un nudo.

-estuve en… Hogsmeade…

-sola?

-no.

-con quien si se puede saber?- la ceja de Hermione se levantó empezaba a estar nerviosa y enfadada.

-con el profesor Snape profesora, no entiendo por que lo pregunta si lo sabe. Supongo que el director le ha informado…

-como pudiste aceptar? Ese hombre es peligroso! Albus no piensa las cosas a veces pienso que está senil… pero que ti le hagas caso? No te haría nada verdad? Te trataría bien! Si no juro que voy a decapitarlo…- los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-no puedo creer que usted sea como ellos… está llena de odio… de rencor… y está ciega, con unos… unos…- una tímida lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla…

-se que me estás ocultando algo pequeña…. No llores solo quiero ayudarte…

-no… la consideré una madre pero usted es como los demás… solo el director puede ver más alla… no merecen la pena…

-pero pequeña a que te refieres?

-sev…el profesor Snape es un gran hombre… fue muy valiente…- los ojos de Minerva se abrieron por completo.

-no me puedo creer que… Hermione te hizo algo?- y la bomba explotó.

-no tiene derecho! No lo tiene! No es nadie para juzgar a alguien que jamás le interesó conocer! No es…. Nadie! Es igual que todos! Sois todos iguales! No va a decirme que debo apreciar, que estoy loca o que estoy cometiendo un error- los ojos de Minerva se abrieron completamente, comenzaba a entender las cosas desde un punto que solo esperaba no fuese el correcto.

-pequeña te dio alguna poción? Algo? Estás bien?- Hermione se tensó de furia, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

-callese de una buena vez!

-Hermione!

-no va a decirme a quien valorar, con quien estar ni a quien… ni a quien querer!- se acercó a la puerta y se marchó de un portazo tapándose los ojos por las lágrimas.

-Hermione! No puede ser… Hermione!- salió corriendo detrás de ella hasta que la hizo subir al despacho del director dejándola atrapada entre la puerta. Lo que no sabían era lo que estaba pasando dentro.

-Severus… veo que volvisteis a tiempo, los ingredientes están bien?

-si…

-como fue la noche?

-mh…- Severus intentó no sonrojarse.

-y bien?

-ordinaria… normal… como todas…

-hay algo que quieras contarme hijo?- Severus se tensó.

-no que yo sepa…

-jamás me opondría…

-no sé de qué me estás hablando Albus…

-Severus…

De pronto la puerta se abrió dando un fuerte golpe, y una Hermione al parecer deshecha en lagrimas de abalanzó a abrazarse a la cintura de Severus, este se quedó estático, no sabía si reaccionar, no soportaba verla llorar de esa forma pero… lo dejaría todo a la vista…

La expresión de Dumbledore era de preocupación absoluta, de pronto Severus vio a Minerva entrar corriendo y jadeando, al ver la imagen se quedó quieta como una estatua donde estaba…

-no puede… ser… Albus…

La expresión de los ojos de Severus cambió al comprender lo que posiblemente había pasado, y lentamente la rodeó con los brazos, intentando calmarla, pero parecía realmente alterada, respiraba de forma entrecortada y no paraba de llorar y de taparse la boca para callar los sollozos disgustados.

-Minerva! Dime que no…

-no puede ser! Él no! Ella es… es…

-Minerva ya basta!- Albus miró a Hermione quien comenzó a sollozar más fuerte por los gritos y Severus la apretó más contra él.

-tu… Snape… Severus Snape que demonios has hecho con mi Hermione!- la mirada de Severus la dejó completamente temblorosa, se agachó lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de Hermione, e intentó secarle las lágrimas pero ella no podía calmarse… estaba realmente más, la dejó unos segundos llorar en brazos de Albus quien intentó calmarla diciéndole algo al oído, pero no funcionada. Hermione estaba cansada, harta, enfadada, dolida, y muy cansada de tenerlo que hacer todo para gustar a los demás, sin poder ser ella, sin tener la mínima oportunidad de elegir. Siempre era igual, Albus llevó la vista al oscuro mago que se acercaba peligrosamente a la profesora de transformaciones.

-Se… Severus, no comprendo como… como has podido!

-No voy a permitir… que… no voy a permitirte esto de nuevo…- Miberva lo enfrentó más.

-Merlín sabe que le has hecho!

-yo estoy… yo!- Severus gesticulo nervioso, no era a ella a quien se lo tenía que decir…

-que le has dado?- los ojos de Albus se abrieron por completo sin poderse creer aquella frase.

-Minerva!- la varita de Severus hizo un suido al salir de su bolsillo y apuntar a la anciana mujer.

-Severus! Esto no es necesario! Parad ya!- los sollozos de Hermione eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Severus ven aquí…- El hombre tardó unos bueno minutos en guardar la varita y darse la vuelta hacia Dumbledore, este le hizo un gesto para que volviese a intentar calmar a Hermione.

-no creo que nadie lo pueda conseguir si no eres tu hijo…- Severus lo miró agradecido, le estaba preocupando el estado de Hermione, parecía comenzar incluso a tener mal color.

-como que solo él… Albus que es esto?- el director rodó los ojos.

-sabes querida… sabía que la guerra nos endurecería a todos… pero jamás llegué a esperar que te hiciese dejar de creer en el amor…- y sin más la hizo aparecer en la torre de astronomía sin darle opción a responder.

-Severus… llévala abajo, y dale algo para los nervios… id a la cama, y haz que se relaje antes de que caiga agotada…

-pero señor se ha de…

-no se ha de hablar nada ahora Severus, hay cosas que valen más que las palabras…

- Severus agarró a Hermione en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, aun sollozaba, y estaba temblando mucho por los nervios, antes de salir y sin darse la vuelta se paró un segundo.

-gracias…- Albus no dijo nada, solo sonrió y al parecer Severus pudo notarlo y salió a paso rápido hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

_**Capitulo un poco duro, espero que os guste! alguien más quiere lanzarle un buen Crucio a Mcgonagall en estos momentos? XD**_

_**gracias por los reviews como siempre! :3**_


	23. Chapter 23- Insufrible

Corrió por los pasillos evitando a la mayoría de la gente que era poca a esas horas, que se encontraba en ellos, bajando las escaleras de caracol y cruzando los pasillos lo más rápido que podía con Hermione aun llorosa en brazos.

-vamos… calmate, estoy aquí…- hizo aparecer una puerta negra con un gesto sin parar, en lo más profundo de las mazmorras al lado del aula de pociones, entró en sus aposentos haciendo la puerta desaparecer tras él, era una habitación oscura y lóbrega, había unas cuantas velas aquí y allá, pero nada de lámparas de aceite o alguna luz que realmente le diese un toque acogedor. De un gesto brusco encendió un fuerte fuego y se dirigió al centro de la habitación donde había una enorme cama, la dejo sentada cobre las fundas negras y esmeraldas y se arrodillo en el suelo destapándole el pelo de la cara.

-cálmate… vamos, no dejes que eso te… pueda-Hermione negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué negaba se sentía tan confundida… Severus agarró una de sus manos, la sintió temblar, se acercó aun más, acariciando la mojada piel de sus mejillas.

-Hermione…

-no hace falta que hagas esto… no es necesario puedo… sola.

-para mi si es necesario…- pensó que seróa el momento de decirlo y de dejar de ser tan bastardo solo por que no era capaz.

-no comprendo…- un par de lágrimas más salieron.

-para mi si lo es…

-por que habría de serlo…

-por que… te quiero, y no me siento capacitado para verte así, simplemente por eso…

La mirada de Hermione era indescriptible, acababa de decirle lo que le había dicho?

Aun asi seguía llorando, parecía estar mejor, pero había sido un momento muy duro muy de repente.

-Hermione…

La joven lo miró con intensidad…

-como lo soportas? – esa pregunta se le clavó en el alma a Severus… se quedó en silencio.

-como lo haces? Soportar lo que dicen todos, lo que sabes que piensan todos… como puedes ignorarlo?

-son muchos años… Hermione.- ella lo miró triste.

-lo siento…

-no tienes que sentir nada…

-siento habértelo complicado todo asi… hacerte pasar por esto…- Severus negó y se sentó a su lado.

-yo soy el único que debe pedirte perdón aquí pequeña…- ella lo abrazó hundiendo la cara en el pecho de él con lentitud, pero él la separó con la misma delicadeza.

-espera…- se levantó y fue a un armario a sacar un frasquito.

-tomatela es solo para calmarte…- ella asintió y tomó el líquido azulado- como si nada volvió a abrazarlo.

-deberías meterte a la cama un par de horas…

-pero… las clases… es pronto… y la torre…

-quieres hacerme caso?

-la ropa…- Severus movió su varita con una media sonrisa, dejándola en ropa interior, su ropa apareció doblada en una mesilla.

-solucionado…- Hermione le sacó la lengua haciéndose la ofendida y abrió las pesadas colchas de la cama. Se quedó mirando a Severus, quien estaba parado frente a la cama.

-y tu?

-clases?

-hoy no tienes clases…

-debería hablar de esto con Albus…

-te dijo que descansases…

Severus se quedó callado, vio que ella estaba agarrando su varita.

-ni se te ocurra… -Hermione preció guardar la varita y Severus se dio la vuelta, a los pocos segundo sintió su ropa removida, a excepción de los bóxers negros, sonrió para si mismo aun de espaldas y se dio la vuelta acercándose a la cama, y metiéndose al lado de la joven a la cual abrazó contra él.

-niña tonta y exigente…


	24. Chapter 24- Proposiciones

Hermione se hundió en sus brazos, le encantaba cuando la rodeaba asi, se fijó en que el hombre la miraba embelesado.

-que estás pensando?- Severus carraspeó nervioso.

-nada…

-se que estaba a punto de decir algo…- Hermione se acercó aun más y eso lo hizo tensarse.

-yo…- ella le hizo un gesto para que continuase.

-Hermione… cuando… salgas de aquí, a donde iras?- lo miró pensativa.

-la verdad no lo había pensado, se que Ginny se ira a vivir con Harry… así qu…

-ese Potter…

-Severus! … así que, supongo que buscaré una casa en Londres… no creo que volver a la casa de mis padres sea una buena idea realmente…

-supongo que no…

-porque lo preguntas?- él se quedó callado un segundo.

-podrías… quedarte conmigo…- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron completamente.

-lo dices en serio?

-no creo que acostumbre a bromear…

-sería maravilloso! Pero eso significaría trabajar aquí y…

-oh créeme Albus estará más que encantado… será tu propia condena- Hermione rio y lo beso sin que él se lo esperase, subiéndose en él quien estaba apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama.

-eso será muy raro…

-el que…

-vivir contigo… estando todo el día juntos

-ya lo estamos…

-no todo el día…

-no te preocupes por mi, podré soportarlo…- dijo con sarcasmo haciendo un gesto de evidencia.

-no cambiarás jamás…

-no. No lo creo… ahora ponte a mi lado y no encima mío si no quieres que no te deje dormir y descansa…- ella le hizo caso dándose cuenta de donde había acabado.

-no te irás si me duermo verdad?

-debería hacerlo… he de hablar con Albus, pero supongo que me quedaré un rato…

-puedes ir si quieres…

-eres maravillosa….- Severus se levantó no sin antes darle un suave beso y taparla bien.

-volveré en poco tiempo, no creo que le diga nada que no sepa…- ella asintió y Severus salió por la puerta tras vestirse con un hechizo.

Tocó la enorme de madera con motivos dorados cuando llegó a ella.

-adelante hijo! Creí que no vendrías!- no sabía como siempre parecía presentir que era él quien tocaba, quizá sería por la lentitud de los golpes.

-Hermione quería que me… quedase un rato.- dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

-valla… sin duda… es real, entonces vas a contármelo?

-no hay nada que no sepas ya Albus…- dijo con algo de rabia, no le gustaba explicar lo obvio.

-estás seguro de ello Severus?- volvió la mirada, posando los ojos negros sobre los azules intensos como una promesa.

-absolutamente.

-solo me gustaría saber hasta qué punto de… bueno ya sabes seriedad habéis llevado la relación, estarás cuidando…

-oh vamos Albus! No necesito que me expliques nada sobre eso! No soy un alumno!

-lo sé… lo sé, puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- Severus rio de mala gana.

-la harás de todas formas- Albus sonrió asintiendo.

-vas a casarte con ella?- el corazón del oscuro pocionista dio un vuelco, no lo había pensado.

-no quiero atarla a mí.

-ella necesita estar atada a alguien que la quiera Severus, puedo verlo, necesita la seguridad de que no la volverán a dejar sola…

-no voy a dejarla sola… no de nuevo…

-Me alegra esto Severus…

-le he dicho… que se quede aquí conmigo cuando su curso termine y… bueno, en la Hilandera también…

-eso es fantástico, creo entonces que no tendré que preocuparme en buscarle un tutor para superiores de pociones… y, podría trabajar contigo.

-conmigo?

-ella respetará tus métodos, y si te pasas mucho con los pobres niños seguro que te castiga con algo útil…- Albus comenzó a reír ante la cara completamente roja de Severus, ese anciano sí que no cambiaría nunca.


	25. Chapter 25- Ad mortem

Las semanas pasaron, sin demasiadas novedades, algunos planes del director les permitieron pasar bastante más tiempo juntos, durante uno de los desayunos al recibir el correo y ver una carta de Harry y Ron, Hermione sintió un escalofrió en el estómago, una extraña sensación, una sensación de que debía decírselo cuanto antes.

Corrió hacia las mazmorras y tocó la puerta sin saber realmente por que se sentía tan agobiada.

-adelante…

-Severus!

-Hermione! Pasa algo?- el hombre se levantó al verla entrar corriendo.

-debo contárselo!

-que… el que… a quien?

-lo nuestro! A Harry y Ron!... creo que … no se siento que debes saberlo…- Severus se acercó a ella y peinó los rizos castaños hacia atrás pensativo.

-esa decisión es tuya no mía… pero quiero que tengas es cuenta que podrían no… probablemente no se lo tomen…

-no me importa.

-Hermione no quiero que te hagan sufrir por esto… por mí, no sé si deberías…

-quiero hacerlo, quiero saber si realmente siguen ahí para mi… o simplemente se acabo.

-como te hagan sufrir no voy a poder… controlarme.

-podrás.

-no podre.

-he de hacerlo…

-entonces adelante…- Hermione lo abrazó y no tardo en fundirse en un suave beso con él.

-puedo escribir la carta aquí? Contigo?- él asintió e hizo que un trozo de pergamino pluma y tinta volasen hasta su mesa desde un estante. Hermione comenzó a escribir, después se la dejó leer y él volvió a asentir sin mucha expresividad.

-para el señor Harry Potter Osiris…- el cuervo pareció mirar a su amo y Severus le hizo un ademan con la mano. El ave negra salió volando hasta desaparecer entre las nubes.

-Hermione pasó esa mañana ayudando a Severus con algunos ensayos, en un par de día terminarían los exámenes y simplemente no era capaz de concentrarse, al menos eso la tendría centrada. De pronto un ruido se escuchó en la ventana, Severus le abrió la puerta al ave tras levantarse del lado de Hermione, le tendió una carta con la firma de Harry.

-solo espero que ese Potter sienta alguna clase de aprecio por su vida…

-Severus! Espera a que la lea…- el miró por la ventana, dándole una galleta al cuervo el cual grazno feliz. Cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta vio que había dejado el papel abierto encima de la mesa, tenía la mirada perdida y no sonreía.

-Hermione?- el hombre se acercó, lentamente, hasta hacerla levantarse y acercarla a él.

-Hermione…

-Harry dice que lo entiende… pero que Ron no debe enterarse o lo pasaré mal… que…- su voz tembló.

-que…

-que será mejor que dejemos de escribirnos pero que espera que sea feliz…

-maldito demagogo, arrogante, estúpido…- Severus se dio la vuelta furioso.

-no… Severus- él la miró y volvió a acercarse, de pronto el hombre vio en su mirada aquella necesidad de la que le había hablado Dumbledore… ella también se sentía sola… él sabía lo que era aquello, y la quería… no quería que pasase por lo mismo.

-es mejor para mi, es mejor que sepa que ellos no quieres saber nada de mi…

-Hermione…- a voz de él sonó segura, pero ella sintió su miedo.

-Hermione Jane Granger… - susurró… posiblemente por última vez.

-Severus?- la chica no comprendía nada hasta que lo vio bajar a su altura.

-Hermione… Jane Granger… insufrible sabelotodo… - los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por completo- te casarías conmigo?

La pluma callo dejando los ensayos teñidos de verde esmeralda, miró los ojos negros llenos de sentimiento esa vez, llenos de miedo y de valor al mismo tiempo, se levantó y se abrazó a él con fuerza, llorando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía…

-por supuesto que si… Sí! Si quiero Severus!- él sonrió. Como pocas veces. Sinceramente.

* * *

Otra mañana de invierno sentado y corrigiendo mientras aquellos inútiles intentaban arreglar sus desastres, intentos de pociones y mejunjes asquerosos, la vio pasar por la filas, ella era dura también, pero siempre tan dulce… tras unos minutos la clase acabó y ella se acercó a él, besándolo en cuanto el último alumno había salido.

Una de las pálidas manos de él se posó sobre la curva de dos meses que comenzaba a formarse en el vientre de su mujer, de su salvación, de su vida. Y simplemente pudo pensar en lo agradecido que estaba de que ella lo hubiese salvado aquel fatídico día. De poder abrazar a la eterna encapuchada como a una amiga, como iguales, y no como a una obligación.

Ambos caminaron hasta aquella pared de las mazmorras, quizá aquella contraseña que él había elegido no fuese casualidad, eso pensaba siempre Hermione con una sonrisa al escuchar su profunda y grave voz pronunciarla. Quizá cada vez que la susurraba en aquellos pasillos le agradecía lo que pasó en aquella guerra. Volvió a escuchar su voz.

-_Ad mortem…_

… _**A la muerte…**_


End file.
